Fate
by Xena
Summary: - Xena has a new son. He's perfect in every way, and he is the son of Ares. Xena, Gabrielle, the little baby boy, and a three-year-old Eve are traveling. They're trying to protect little Eve from the gods. There are lots of twists and turns.
1. Fate

Fate by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! I made one up, but the others belong to the creators of Xena, and Renaissance, and USA Studios. Subtext: No! Violence: Yep. Not as much as in an episode though. Language: I don't think so. Rating: At least PG 13   
  
  
  
  
  
The light shone brightly into the clearing in the woods. The warrior princess lay against the tree as she rested from the day before. Gabrielle had taken Eve for a walk. Eve was now in her toddler years. She was about three winters old and she was a fast one at that. She could get away with anything. She could get by with anything when she was around her mommy and her Aunt Gabrielle. Xena smiled down at her new baby. He had the darkest hair and the bluest eyes. He was a tiny, chubby little guy. "You're another miracle baby." Xena said as she sighed. "I love you baby boy." Xena held her son to her. Gabrielle walked with Eve holding her hand. "Aunt Gabrielle?" Eve asked. Gabrielle smiled down at the little girl. "Yes Eve?" she asked. "Does mama still love me even though she's got baby brother now?" Eve asked. "Of course she does Eve." Gabrielle said as she knelt down so she was face to face with the little girl. "What's my brother's name?" Eve asked curiously. "Xena hasn't picked one out yet." Gabrielle said. "She didn't even pick out your name." "Who picked my name out?" Eve asked. She was a very talkative girl for being three years old. "Your brother Solan." Gabrielle said. "I wish I could meet him." Eve said. "I want to meet my brother." "He was a great kid." Gabrielle said. "I'm sure in the Elysian Fields, he's happy and he'll always be." "I wish I could meet my brother." Eve said. Gabrielle smiled and picked the little girl up. "Come on little one. It's time to go see Xena and your brother." Gabrielle said. Eve smiled and nodded. A very impatient war god paced around in one of his temples. He was contemplating on whether or not to visit Xena. He knew his child was due to be born at any minute. He didn't know for sure if he or she was here yet, but he knew that he was or was about to be a father. It was nothing new to him seeing as he had fathered many children, but this was different. He was actually a father with a woman that he loved. A woman that he cared about. He was nervous and didn't want to face Xena. He knew it was selfish and that she needed him at this point in her life, but he was afraid to get too close. He knew she could take the child away from him at any second and he'd never see it again. Xena hummed as her little son fell asleep in her arms. Gabrielle walked up to the large tree with Eve in her arms. "Hey." Xena said. "Mommy!" Eve exclaimed. She ran up to Xena as Gabrielle put her down. The little girl with dark brown hair peered down at her baby brother. "You're a very pretty baby." she said seriously. Xena and Gabrielle laughed at her seriousness. Gabrielle helped Xena stand, and Eve walked between them as they traveled into town. Argo was already in a stable for the day. "We need to find an inn for the night and some clothes for the baby." Xena said. "Yeah, and you need to find a name for him." Gabrielle said. "I don't want to name him, Gabrielle." Xena said. Gabrielle looked at Xena oddly. "What?" she asked. "I want Solan to name him. He named Eve, and I want him to name this child. He's their big brother. "Xena, how is Solan going to name him? He's in the Elysian Fields." Gabrielle pointed out. "Yes." Xena said. "But, I want to go to him and let him meet his brother." "Of course." Gabrielle said. She smiled and they walked in silence up to the next village. Ares decided that he'd pay a visit to his warrior princess. He thought it would be a good time. He looked at his reflection in a mirror and he got ready to go out to meet with her. "Mommy?" Eve asked. Xena looked at her daughter as they went into the town and looked for a village to stay in for the night. "Yes sweetheart?" Xena asked. "Can I meet my brother?" Eve asked out. Xena looked at her little girl. She glanced at Gabrielle. "Well, sweetie. I want you to meet your brother. Very much. But, remember I told you that the gods are very angry with me for something's and I don't want you to get hurt." Xena said, not wanting to bring up the issue of the Twilight. "I know mommy, but will they hurt baby brother?" Eve asked. "No. I promise. They won't hurt any of us." Xena said. "Hey, I'm going to take Eve to an inn so I can get us all a room. Want me to take the baby?" Gabrielle asked. "Yeah. Thanks. He just ate about an hour ago, so he should be okay until I get to the inn. I need to get him some clothes." Xena said. She grinned and kissed her new baby boy. She handed him off to Gabrielle and she turned and walked into the town bazaar. Xena had not been rummaging through clothes for a minute when Ares appeared in front of the table she was searching on. "Ares." Xena said smiling. "Xena. Hey, how are you?" Ares asked. "I'm good." Xena said. "You?" "Just peachy. And the baby?" Ares asked. "Born." Xena stated. Ares looked at her seriously. "You had the baby?" he asked. "Yes. I gave birth to our son yesterday." Xena said smiling. "He's with Gabrielle if you want to see him." "I'll wait on you. Wow. This is so great." Ares said grinning. He hugged Xena. Xena smiled. "So, you wanna help me pick out some clothes for our son?" Xena asked. "Sure." Ares said. He pointed to a leather outfit laying neatly in a stack. "No." Xena said shaking her head. "Something soft and not black." "Okay." Ares said. They looked through some things while Gabrielle was back at an inn trying to get a room. Gabrielle held Eve's hand and carried Xena's bundled up son in her arms. "Eve, could you open that door for me please?" Gabrielle asked. "Okay Gabby." Eve said. She reached up and turned the knob to the door and they were let in the room. Eve saw a big bed and claimed it as her own. She ran over to it and started jumping on it. Gabrielle lay the baby down on another bed and went over and caught Eve in mid jump. "Eve. What would your mommy say?" Gabrielle asked. Eve pouted for a second and found something else to do that would keep her busy for awhile. Xena and Ares were arguing over what their son would wear when they finally decided on a dark blue outfit. It was somewhat like Eve's outfit as a baby. Instead of a dress it was a little pair of pants and a long shirt. It even had a little blue hat with it and little blue booties. "So, you ready to see our son?" Xena asked as she bundled up the outfit in her arms. "Yeah." Ares said as he handed Xena a cloth diaper. They walked together through the town to see their son. Gabrielle had pulled two chairs together, and the blanketed baby boy was laying in them like a bed. Eve was asleep in bed, and Gabrielle had some candles burning because it was getting because of a storm brewing. Gabrielle heard voices coming closer to the door. She recognized that laugh. It was Xena. She heard that deep, sexy voice of Ares' and she almost felt herself go weak. She got herself together and picked up the sleeping boy out of the chairs. He started to squirm. The door opened and in walked Xena and then Ares. They looked at Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled and handed the boy to Xena. She went over to the "bed" she had made for him, and picked up an extra blanket for him. "Ares. This is our son." Xena said. Ares peered down at his pride and joy. His own son. His beautiful son. "He's wonderful." Ares said. Xena smiled and held her son to her bosom as he nursed. "He's the most incredible being I've ever seen. Besides you." "When he's done eating, we can dress him and spend some time with him. I'm taking him down to the Elysian Fields so Solan can name him." Xena said. "Okay. I'll go with you." Ares declared. Xena nodded as her son finished suckling. She carried him over to the bed with Eve laying asleep. She softly lay the baby down on the bed an unwrapped him from the blankets. He had on a cloth diaper that she quickly changed. She put the little hat on him first and then the long shirt and then the pants. His feet looked cold so she put his little booties on him. Amazingly he slept through all of this. Eve however started to wake. She saw Ares. "Ares!" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed and bounded over to him. Ares picked the little girl up. "Hi Evie. How are you?" he asked. "I'm good. I got a new brother!" she exclaimed. "Yeah. I know." Ares said as Xena laughed. "Eve, let's let Ares hold the baby. Ares is his daddy." Gabrielle said taking Eve out of Ares' arms. Xena handed her son over to him. "What do you think?" Xena asked him as he stared at his son. "He's incredible." Ares said. Xena grinned. "I know. Look at his blue eyes and his dark black hair. He's gonna be a handsome man." "I think we should get him a name soon." Ares said looking at Xena into those eyes that were identical to his son's. "In the morning we'll go down into the Elysian Fields. I can zap us there, but we have to leave the old fashioned way. I don't have any powers in my brother's kingdom." Ares explained. "Yeah. You told me that before." Xena said she smiled slightly as Eve started to pout. She noticed her daughter's behavior. "What's wrong Eve?" "Ares is baby brother's daddy. Who is my daddy?" Eve asked with those piercing blue eyes. Xena knew this day would come. She just wasn't expecting it so soon. "I think it's time we all had a talk." Xena said. She sat down on the bed with the baby. Ares sat beside her and Gabrielle sat on her other side, with Eve in her lap. "Okay Eve. You see, a long time ago, I wasn't a very good person. There was a girl that I hurt very much. She didn't like me for what I did. I was a very bad person. This girl grew up and she became a young woman who was capable of a lot of things. But what she wanted most was to avenge my really bad deed. So, she came after me. She tried to hurt me. She tried to hurt Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Joxer. Even Uncle Ares." Gabrielle and Ares sat quietly as the warrior princess explained the story. Xena handed the baby over to Ares as she talked. "So, for years, this woman came after me and there were times where we thought she was dead, but she wasn't. She was sent to a place called hell at one point. Well, Aunt Gabrielle and I were sent to Heaven but this woman came up and took Gabrielle and then there was a big war. I went down to save Gabrielle and ended up saving this woman's soul. I took her place as a demon. In the end, Gabrielle and I were brought back with the help of this woman. She was so happy that she didn't have her evil side anymore. She had decided that it was time to make up for her past. She came over to me and lightly touched the blanket that was covering Gabrielle and me. Months later, I realized that I was carrying you. This woman, named Callisto, had given me you as a something she could give back to me. I had given her her soul back, so she gave me you." Eve looked on in amazement. She couldn't believe her life was so complicated. "So, I'm this Callisto lady?" Eve asked. "Not exactly." Gabrielle said. "She's just your soul. It doesn't affect you, it's just who you are. You are a sweet, loving, gently little girl." Eve giggled and Gabrielle hugged her. Xena kissed her little girl's cheek. In the morning, two hours of sleep, Xena woke and got her son ready for the trip down to the Elysian Fields. Ares had been asleep beside the baby's crib. He was holding Eve in his arms, but now Eve was laying in bed and Ares was standing outside of the room on the balcony. Xena walked outside after she put the baby in his crib. She put her arms around Ares' waist and kissed the back of his neck. Ares smiled. He rubbed Xena's arms. "I love you Ares." She whispered, surprising herself. Ares was surprised but didn't act like it. He turned to face Xena and took her face in his hands, kissing her. "I love you Xena." He said. The lovers kissed and held each other for awhile. A few minutes later, Gabrielle woke and walked out onto the balcony, clearing her throat. Xena and Ares looked into the room where Gabrielle started pointing. They all laughed. Eve was sitting up in bed, staring at them. Eve giggled and smiled. She waved to Xena. Xena waved back. Xena looked at Ares and Gabrielle. "It's time to go." She said. Gabrielle nodded and walked into the room. Xena followed her with Ares walking behind. It took about a half-hour to get Eve ready to go. She kept running around the room, playing a game that got annoying very fast. Ares finally caught her and picked her up. He handed her to Xena and they finished dressing her. Ares picked up his son and carried him out the door. Xena waved to Eve and Gabrielle. "We'll be back soon." Xena said to Eve. Eve waved. "Be careful Xena." Gabrielle said. Xena nodded and smiled. In an instant, Ares zapped himself and Xena and their son into the Elysian Fields. The bright sunlight and the sweet smell of grass hit them. They looked out of place. Everyone in the Elysian Fields wore white, but they were wearing black. And the bundled up baby boy was dressed in blue and wrapped in a dark blue blanket. Xena searched through the hundreds of people who were walking around with smiles on their faces. Their eternal happiness still and forever going strong. "Mother!" Xena heard that sweet, soft voice. She and Ares turned. Xena faced her son. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Solan." She whispered. "I knew you'd be home soon." He said. Xena looked at her son after she hugged him. "Sweetheart, I can't stay." She said. "I can't. I have to go on another journey, but I'll be home soon. I promise." Xena said fighting off tears. Solan looked at Ares. "I remember you." He said. He saw visions go through his head. Walking with his pregnant mother through Tartarus. This man stopping him. Ares. "You're Ares." "How do you remember that?" Xena asked as Ares nodded. "I don't know. It just came back to me." Solan said as another vision came to him. He remembered telling his mother to name the baby Eve. "How's my sister?" "Eve's great." Xena said. "You have a brother now too." Ares walked closer with his son in his arms. Solan smiled. "Can I hold him?" he asked. "Yeah." Ares said. He handed the baby over to Solan. "We want you to name him." Xena said. Solan looked at them in surprise. "I'm not supposed to remember dying am I?" he asked. "Sweetheart. You remember?" Xena asked. "Yeah. Maybe it was from all of that time standing there looking at my life as I had left it." Solan said. Xena hugged him softly as the baby cooed. Solan sat down on a log with his brother as Xena and Ares watched on. "How's Gabrielle?" Solan asked. "She's good. She's taking care of Eve right now." Xena said. "Good." Solan said. He smiled. "You have a name for him?" Xena asked. "Zander." Solan said. "That's perfect." Xena said smiling. Ares nodded in approval. Solan smiled as he held his little brother. Xena felt it was time to go as she sensed Hades' presence. She took her baby son into her arms and then hugged Solan. "I love you son." "I love you mother." Solan said. "I'll be back soon. I promise." Xena said. "Just be happy mother." Solan said. He shook Ares' hand and Xena, Ares, and Zander left the underworld. Gabrielle sat by the cave entrance now and held Eve in her arms. Eve was asleep and Gabrielle was awaiting Xena and Ares to return. A few seconds passed and she saw Xena emerge from the cave with the baby boy in her arms, and Ares followed them out. "Hey." Gabrielle said smiling. Xena grinned. "What's his name?" "Zander." Xena said. "That's a beautiful name." Gabrielle said. "How's Solan?" "He's good. He looks so beautiful." Xena announced. "I bet he does." Gabrielle said. "Hey, we need to head for Amphipolis. My mother will want to meet her grand son." Xena said. Ares sighed. "Ares, I know you and my mother don't get along. Why don't you go away for a couple of days and drop in every once in awhile to see the baby." "All right." Ares said. He kissed Xena and he left after saying goodbye to a sleepy but now awake Eve and his son. "Let's go." Xena said. She held her baby boy and Gabrielle carried Eve. They walked off to get Argo who was now somewhere nearby grazing. After a week, Xena and Gabrielle reached Amphipolis to find Cyrene outside sweeping the old wooden porch. "Mom." Xena said. Cyrene looked up. Her eyes widened, and she smiled hugging her daughter and Gabrielle. Cyrene took Eve in her arms and Gabrielle and Xena tied up the horses. Baby Zander cooed as Xena moved around. He was in the little sling that Eve had been in as a baby. "Mom, this is your grandson Zander." Xena said. "He's beautiful." Cyrene said grinning. "Thank you." Xena said grinning. Xena took Eve as Cyrene took Zander into her arms. "Oh, somebody is here to see you guys." Cyrene said. "Oh?" Gabrielle asked. Just then, Joxer walked out of the tavern. Gabrielle smiled and hugged him. Then Xena hugged him as well. "Xena, you had the baby. Congratulations." Joxer said as he grinned at the little boy in Cyrene's arms. "Thank you Joxer." Xena said. She smiled and they all went inside to talk. It was mid-afternoon the next day when Joxer was playing hide and seek with Eve. Eve was cranky, so Xena suggested Joxer play with her. Joxer happily obliged. Xena smiled as she sat on the porch of her mother's tavern. She was nursing her newborn son. Gabrielle was sitting beside Xena, writing in a scroll. Cyrene was inside, cleaning up and serving lunch to some guests in the tavern. "Mommy, mommy!" Eve exclaimed when Joxer picked her up and twirled her around. "Look at me! Look at me!" She giggled as Joxer laughed. Gabrielle looked at them. She decided that there was something about Joxer that she found oddly attracting. She smiled faintly and went back to her scroll. Xena looked at her little girl. "You are beautiful sweetie." Xena said to Eve. Eve giggled again and continued to play with Joxer. "She's going to break hearts one day." "Yeah." Gabrielle said laughing. "Let's hope her suitors aren't intimidated by the warrior princess." Xena looked at her oddly. "Yeah. But, I will let them know right from the start that if they hurt my daughter, I'll kick their asses all the way to Thebes." Xena declared. She grinned. Gabrielle laughed. Baby Zander got a little fussy, so Xena pulled her armor back on and then burped him. "There, there Zander." Xena said. Zander fell asleep on Xena's shoulder. "Xena, do you think he has powers?" Gabrielle asked, out of the blue. "I don't know." Xena said. "I don't think he does." She frowned and looked down at her son, and immediately smiled again. She started to hum the Anthem of Amphipolis. Ares was enjoying the quiet on Olympus. None of the gods were arguing at the second, and there wasn't a baby crying all the time. Ares missed his son though. He missed Zander and he missed Eve, and most of all, he missed Xena. Athena appeared in the room and stood before her brother. Ares looked at her and sighed. "Hello sis." He said. "Brother. You are not going to actually spend the rest of Xena's life with her are you?" Athena asked. "Yeah, I am." Ares said. "I hope." "You know about Eve. You know she means your death." Athena said. "I know, but I love that little girl as if she were my own daughter. She will not die just because we are supposed to live forever." Ares announced. "She killed my love, Ares. She killed her! I loved her, and Xena took her from me. This was three years ago." Athena said. "Hey, I know what you are talking about okay. I'm not exactly looking forward to the Twilight either. That's if there is even a Twilight. Now, I want you to know that if I'm going to die, I'm going to die with Xena by my side. I want to be with my family when I die. My family is Xena. My family is Eve and Zander and Gabrielle. My family is you and the other gods and goddesses and Hercules. But, I'd rather spend my life down on earth with my mortal family. It's better than being here with a family who is out for the blood of a young girl. It's sickening." Ares said as he stormed out of Mount Olympus. It was night now in Amphipolis and Xena was asleep in her old room. Eve was asleep beside her mother and Zander was asleep in a little crib by Xena's bed. The horses were in their stalls and Cyrene had gone to bed. Gabrielle sat at a table talking to Joxer. She was starting to fall for him. She was starting to fall in love with him. She didn't know why. "So, Gabby, I was talking with Meg earlier this week. She is working at an inn nearby. She doesn't have anyone working for her. She's doing really well now." "Yeah?" Gabrielle asked as a pang of jealousy ran through her. "Yeah. She wants me to come and work with her." Joxer said. "Oh." Gabrielle said a little disappointedly. Joxer searched her eyes with his own. "Is something the matter Gabrielle?" he asked. Gabrielle couldn't meet his eyes. "No. Everything's fine." Gabrielle said quickly. Joxer put a hand on Gabrielle's. She stood quickly from the table. "I'm going to bed." "Okay. Good-night." Joxer said. Gabrielle started for the stairs and she stopped, turning around. "Joxer." She said as she walked back over to him. "Hmm?" Joxer asked. He wasn't being goofy. He was being serious. Gabrielle was happy about that. "I just want to tell you something." Gabrielle said. Joxer opened his mouth to speak, but Gabrielle stopped him. "Look, I just want you to know that I love you." "I love you too Gabrielle." Joxer said as he sighed. "No. I mean I love you. The way you love me." Gabrielle declared. Joxer's eyes went wide for a second and then they were glossy. Before he could say anything, Gabrielle had him in a kiss, and she didn't let him pull away. He didn't want to pull away anyway. She led him up to her room and they spent the night together and woke up together the next morning. After a week of visiting with Cyrene, Xena and Gabrielle headed out with Joxer, Eve, and Zander. Xena rode on Argo with Zander in the sling, and Eve sitting on her lap. Gabrielle rode her horse, Amber, and Joxer walked along side them. "Haven't seen Ares in awhile." Xena said furrowing her brow. "I wonder what he's up to?" Gabrielle looked at Xena and shrugged. A bright light flashed before their eyes, and Athena appeared. She was alone this time and she was armed. Xena pulled Eve protectively close, and checked to see if Zander was okay. She drew her sword. "Xena, I'm not here to fight." Athena said. Xena didn't move from her spot on Argo. "Why are you here?" Xena asked. "You know why I'm here. I'm making you this offer for the final time. Give Eve to me." Athena said as she neared Argo. "You stay away." Xena warned. "If you touch my daughter, I'll find some way to kill you." "Oh Xena…" Athena said laughing. "This is getting so old. Now, you give me your daughter, or I'll hunt her and your baby son for the rest of their miserable lives." "Joxer." Xena said. Joxer looked up at the warrior princess. "Take Eve. Go!" She handed Eve to him and he hurried off with her. Xena knew Athena wouldn't go after them yet. "Xena, you're only hurting yourself and the world. If your daughter lives…" Athena started. "Shut up." Xena said. She dismounted Argo and then Gabrielle dismounted Argo. Zander was sleeping peacefully on Xena's back, but she knew he'd wake soon enough. "Xena." Said a voice from behind. Gabrielle and Xena glanced back and Ares was standing there. "Ares." Athena said. "I'm warning you." "Give Zander to me." Ares said. "I'll protect him." Xena nodded and gave her son to his father. Ares disappeared. It was just Athena, Gabrielle, and Xena. Ares took Zander to a secret place that no other god had ever been too. He took him to the farthest star away in the galaxy. He protected his most likely half-mortal son from the heat. Zander looked at his father with a soft glance. "Son, one day, I'll bring you up here with your own children. I promise I'll always protect you my son." Ares said as he kissed his son's head. The stalemate took a sudden turn when Xena back-flipped behind Gabrielle, pulling down a large tree branch. She lit it on a nearby campfire and held it in front of Athena. "Now goddess, you tell me, do gods burn? If they do, does it scar?" Xena asked. She threw the burning branch at Athena's feet, and she mounted her horse as Gabrielle mounted her own. They made a clean get away. Xena and Gabrielle found Joxer up the road about a mile. Eve was crying in his arms. She was scared. Xena took her little girl in her arms and held her up on the horse. "Shh…It's okay baby." Xena soothed. "It's okay." That night, as Gabrielle and Joxer slept and Eve slept beside them, Xena sat up waiting for Ares to return with their son. He finally did, and Xena took her son into her arms and fed him. Ares sat beside Xena until she was finished feeding the baby and the baby was sound asleep. Xena wrapped the baby boy up in a blanket and lay him down next to her bedroll. Ares stared at Xena. Her face was tear streaked now that he noticed. "Xena." He said quietly. "They're always going to come for her. She has to be protected. Protected better than I can protect her." Xena said. "Xena, what are you saying?" Ares asked. "I'm saying that Eve has to live with the Amazons." Xena declared. The next morning, Xena saddled up Argo and fed Zander. Ares had gone off to work on a war. Gabrielle and Joxer sat on Gabrielle's horse. They looked at Xena who was now holding Eve and Zander in her arms. Zander in the sling. "Xena, where are we going?" Joxer asked. "We're gonna visit the Amazons. I'll drop you off to wait for us when we get near their land." Xena said. She moved Argo into a trot, and the group left for the Northern Amazon Lands. It was cold, and Eve sat in front of Xena on the horse, wrapped in a blanket. Zander was covered from head to toe as well. They would be to the Amazon land in a few days. It was lunchtime when the group decided to rest. Everybody ate, and they took turns bathing in a hot spring. A few hours later, they were back on the road again, and heading onto dangerous territory. There was a steep cliff leading down to a sandy beach. Xena knew Poseidon was near because she could see the gold glow of his crown under the water. Ares appeared beside Xena's horse. "Xena, Poseidon is going to attack." He said. "Give me the children." Xena handed Eve down to Ares just as Poseidon rose from the sea. "AHHHH!" he growled as Argo tried to back up. She bucked as Xena flew off, hitting her head on a rock. Amber bucked as well, throwing Gabrielle near Xena. Joxer fell off and hurried over to help just as Poseidon cast a wave down on him, knocking him unconscious. "Poseidon!" Ares exclaimed. He saw his warrior princess laying on her stomach. His son was on her back in his sling. He was not moving. Gabrielle lay unmoving. Ares declared that they were dead. They were dead in his mind. Anger and pain blinded him for their deaths. Ares cast up a bolt of electricity, causing Poseidon to boil and die. Ares knelt before Xena and Gabrielle and his son. Eve was crying in his arms. "Mommy!" she exclaimed. Ares soothed her. "Shh…." He said. "It's okay." He said. "Come on." He zapped away for a split second and then returned to the site without Eve in his arms. A bright light flashed, and Ares was in an ice cave. Gabrielle lay in an ice coffin; the blood trickling from a cut above her ear was freezing. Xena lay in an ice coffin with Zander in her arms. The baby nestled closely to her as if he were sleeping in her arms on a cold night. Ares leaned down and kissed his son's forehead and Xena's lips before he closed the ice coffin with the ice lid. In a nearby slab of ice, he stuck her sword into it and put the chakram around it. He closed Gabrielle's coffin, and then he whispered. "I love you Xena. I love you." He said a silent prayer for Xena, Zander, and Gabrielle, and then sealed the ice cave, leaving and returning to Eve. Solan remembered everything from his death to now. He wasn't supposed to remember, but he did. He could feel something not right. He wondered what was wrong. He snuck over to the entrance to Tartarus and looked in. He saw the window he had to look out of when he was to spend eternity watching his life the way he left it. He saw Xena, Gabrielle, and his brother sealed in an ice cave. They weren't in the Elysian Fields, so where were they? Were they even dead? 10 years later . . . "Father." Eve said from her hiding place. She had been living in a sacred, hidden cave for the past 10 years with Ares checking in on her all of the time. She had survived, and was so beautiful. She looked so much like her mother. "What is it Eve?" the god of war asked his warrior princess' daughter. "Is it time to put flower on mother's grave?" she asked. "Yeah." Ares said quietly. They had made it a tradition every year on the anniversary of the death of Xena, Gabrielle, and Zander, to put flowers on their graves. Eve had lived in the cave for almost all of her life and the only time she left was to go to the ice cave on top of the mountain just long enough to be zapped there, place the flowers, and be zapped back. Sure, there were many attempts on Eve's life, but while in the cave, she was protected. She knew what her mother looked like. She knew what her brother and her Aunt Gabrielle looked like. She remembered them. She had a great memory, as did her mother. "I remember when mother told me about how I was conceived. How Callisto gave me to my mother and reincarnated her soul as mine." Eve said. "You have such a memory. Your mother did too." Ares said. He zapped himself and Eve into the ice cave. The untouched flowers from last year and the years before where still in color because they'd been preserved by the cold. They placed the new batch on each coffin. Eve brushed away some chips of ice off of the ice coffin, and she stared down at her mother. She saw her baby brother again. Gods, he was so small. She looked over at Gabrielle. She could see that blood above her ear that she remembered. She remembered when Gabrielle got that cut. It was about mid-day now, and Eve sat by the fire in the cave she'd lived in for so long. She was very bored. Her mind went through a lot everyday. Ares would bring news for her about the happenings of the world. He had the burden of bringing word of her grandmother Cyrene's death. Eve sighed. She poked a stick in the fire and watched it burn. She wished that she could talk to her mother; hear her mother's beautiful singing voice; see her mother's beautiful baby blue eyes. She felt a wave of grief pass over her. This 13-year-old girl had been through a lot. She missed her Uncle Joxer too. He lived miles away with his friend Meg. Eve had seen her once when Xena visited her. She looked just like Xena. An avalanche took place, causing a rockslide. For the first time in 10 years, a rock smashed through the ice cave ceiling, bringing bright sunlight into the eternal darkness. Slowly, but surely, the snow began to melt, bringing pools of water on the ice cave floor. Xena felt cold all around. She felt as if she had been asleep for awhile. She figured the baby would be hungry or cold or need a diaper change. She tried to move, but realized she was incased in something. It was ice. She opened her eyes to see ice. She felt her baby boy in her arms, and she saw he was blue. He wasn't moving. As a matter of fact, she was blue as well. "Gab…Ga.." Xena stuttered. She punched with all the strength she had in her at the time. She finally hit through the ice and sat up. Her little boy in her arms started to move. She held him to her. She looked at Gabrielle's lifeless body in a coffin beside hers. Xena was having trouble thinking. All she could think of was getting Gabrielle out of that ice. She reached for her sword and realized she didn't have her weapons. She saw them sticking in an ice block nearby. She pulled out the sword and put the chakram on her beltloop. She went to work at hacking pieces out of Gabrielle's ice coffin. Soon enough, Xena was sitting Gabrielle up. The blonde bard opened her eyes. "Xena?" she squeaked. Xena saw the frozen cut above Gabrielle's ear. She squinted. "Eve." Xena said realizing her daughter wasn't there. She grabbed her chakram and found her whip that was still by her side. She threw her Chakram up to the hole in the ceiling of the cavern. She threw the whip up and finally, she got herself, her son, and Gabrielle to safety. Ares sat on his throne on Olympus. He sat remembering his beautiful son and his beautiful warrior princess. If only he had told her he loved her once more before she died. If only… All of these thoughts ran through his mind. He was so upset. He hated himself almost daily for not working to save them. Xena and Gabrielle were becoming aware of their surroundings now. They realized a little time had passed by, but they hadn't aged. They knew it was because they'd been frozen in ice. They came across an inn that struck their fancy. Above the door was a replica of Xena's chakram and replicas of Gabrielle's sais. Xena and Gabrielle glanced at each other. Maybe Eve was here. Xena walked up to the porch with Gabrielle following behind her. They walked in the doors and saw that the inn was a tribute to them. "Xena." Gabrielle whispered. A few men looked up at the name, hoping to see the legendary warrior princess. They wouldn't have believed it was her anyway. "Xena?" asked a familiar voice from behind. Xena and Gabrielle turned around and saw Joxer. It was the same Joxer, but with a couple of tiny gray streaks in his hair. He was carrying a tray with a sandwich. "Hey!" a man exclaimed. "Where's my Bard Burger?" Joxer sighed and sat it down on the man's table and quickly directed his attention back to his best friends. "It's really you." Joxer said. "Yeah." Xena said. Joxer hugged them both and kissed baby Zander's forehead. "Hey? What's going on?" asked another familiar voice. Meg walked out of the kitchen. She looked the same as the last time Xena had seen her. She had black hair, but now there were a few gray hairs showing. And it was apparent that Meg was pregnant. "Meg." Xena said. Meg squinted to see her and Gabrielle. "Hey, it really is you!" Meg exclaimed. She hugged the bard and the warrior princess. "Meg. It's good to see you. You too Joxer." Gabrielle said. Her mind went back to the task at hand. "How long have we been gone?" "10 years." Joxer said as he sat down at a table. "10 long years." "Oh gods. Where's Eve?" Gabrielle asked. "Where's my little girl?" Xena asked. "I don't know. Last I saw her was when you gave her to Ares. I don't remember much after that because Poseidon hit me with that big wave." Joxer said. "Ares." Xena whispered. "I need to find him." "Hey, you're gonna need a horse. I have one for you. I never let anyone ride her. After old Argo died, I couldn't bare to give this horse up. Her daughter. Follow me." Joxer said. He and Meg walked outside and Gabrielle and Xena followed. Zander was squirming in the sling. A few minutes passed, and Joxer brought out a young golden white horse. "Joxer, she's beautiful." Xena said as her eyes lit up. "Her name is Argo II." Joxer said. Meg smiled. "We took real good care of Argo." Meg said. "Didn't we Jox?" "Yeah." Joxer said. "She died five years ago. Argo II is five years old." "She's perfect." Xena said. "Gabrielle, I kept your horse. She died too, but she had a daughter as well. She's a beautiful black stallion. The father was a beauty." Meg said. "Thank you Meg." Gabrielle said smiling. They all talked awhile, and Xena sat out on Argo II and Gabrielle on her black stallion named Midnight. They rode while Xena nursed her son. A few hours later, Xena and Gabrielle were in Ares' temple. They were ready to see him and find out where Eve was. "Ares!" Xena called. Gabrielle stood in the back of the temple to give them some privacy when the war god showed up. On Olympus, Ares sensed he was being summoned. He zapped himself to the place of destination. "Ares!" Xena called once again. Ares appeared before his warrior princess. His jaw gaped in amazement when he saw her. "Xena." He said. He hugged her close, but softly as not to crush the baby. "Oh I thought you were dead. I buried you three. You were dead." Xena hugged Ares back. "We weren't dead. We were lucky." Xena said. Ares kissed Xena tenderly and he held his son in his arms. "Ares, where's my daughter? Where's Eve?" "Eve." Ares said. "She's staying in a protected cave. Come with me." He took Xena's hand and had Gabrielle join them. He zapped all of them to the cave. Xena saw her daughter. "Father?" Eve asked as she saw the group. "Eve, this is your mother." Ares said. "I know." Eve said in shock. "And Aunt Gabrielle, and my brother Zander." "Eve…" Xena said. Eve's eyes filled with tears as she ran to hug her mother and her Aunt Gabrielle. "I missed you mom." Eve said. "You too Aunt Gabrielle." "I'm so sorry sweetheart." Xena said. "It's okay mom. I remember Poseidon. I remember everything." Eve said. "I love you sweetheart." Xena said. "I love you mom. We thought you were dead. All of those years. We though you and Gabrielle and Zander had died." Eve said. "We're here now." Gabrielle said. Ares remembered something he had to tell Xena. He gently took Xena by the arm and led her over to a corner on the other side of the cave. "Ares? What is it?" Xena asked. "It's about Cyrene." Ares said. "She died a few years ago. Your brother Toris was there. He took good care of her." He looked deep into Xena's tear-filled eyes. "My mother is dead?" she asked. "I'm sorry. She is." Ares said. Xena broke down into tears again and Ares held her to his chest. Xena started to pull away and put her guard up. "Xena. Let it go. You don't have to be a tough warrior princess all the time." With that, Xena clutched to Ares, crying with their son between them in his sling. "I love you Ares." Xena whispered between her sobs. Ares was surprised because he had never heard his warrior princess say that before. He didn't act on it, afraid to scare her away. "I love you Xena." Ares replied. "Gabrielle watched this exchange, as she sat with Eve. "Mother loves him." Eve said. Gabrielle looked at Eve in surprise. "How do you know that?" Gabrielle asked. Eve didn't look at her. She kept looking at Ares and Xena. "I picked up quite a few skills from my mother, and I learned some others. I have very good ears. I can hear things far away. I can read lips." Eve said. "Wow." Gabrielle said. Eve smiled and continued looking at her mother and Ares who she called her father. "Gabrielle, if the gods find out that I'm alive, I'll be killed." Eve said. "We won't let that happen. I promise." Gabrielle said. "Neither will I. Most people wouldn't believe it. Most people wouldn't know that I can fight. I'm only 13 but I have a skill for fighting." Eve declared. "Who taught you?" Gabrielle asked. "Ares." Eve said. Ares and Xena pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss, but they realized that Gabrielle and Eve were there and that Zander was in his sling right between them. An hour later, Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, Zander, and Ares were back out on the road. The gods didn't know where Eve was. They knew she wasn't dead. But, they had about given up on finding her. The gods were losing hope. Xena and Gabrielle had begun to tell Eve about taking her to the Amazons. If things got rough, Eve said she wouldn't mind living with them. She told Xena and Gabrielle that she would understand. Gabrielle rode her horse thinking of Joxer. He was married to Meg now and they had started a family. At least that's what she thought. Gabrielle was in pain. She felt terrible. She had missed out on Joxer's life. She knew that if things hadn't gone wrong that day that she "died" she'd be married to Joxer by now. Xena and Gabrielle tied the horses up inside Joxer and Meg's barn. Eve hopped off of the horse and they all went into the inn. Zander was asleep so when they got in the door, Xena lay him down in a little crib. Ares had disappeared to go play out a war. Nobody but Meg and Joxer were in the house. Xena needed to talk to Meg, Eve was playing with her baby brother, and that left Joxer and Gabrielle together. "Joxer, how are you?" Gabrielle asked. "I'm okay. I'm great now that you're back." Joxer said. "I didn't forget that night, Gabrielle." "Neither did I. I'm glad we had that night together. No regrets?" Gabrielle asked. "No regrets." Joxer agreed. "I'm glad you and Xena are okay. I think it's time for me to move on and get out of here. Meg doesn't need me here anymore. She's got some new workers coming in. She can take care of the baby by herself. "Joxer! You can't leave Meg! She's your wife." Gabrielle whispered in exclamation. "Meg's not my wife, Gabrielle." Joxer declared. Xena and Meg were sitting in silence in the kitchen. Xena looked at Meg's rounded belly. "I guess you could have kids afterall." Xena said smiling. "Yeah." Meg said with a crooked smile. "How 'bout that huh?" "You and Joxer must be happy." Xena said. "You've finally married and started a family. "What?" Meg asked. "I thought that…" Xena started. "Joxer and I aren't together. I asked him to move in here 10 years ago to help out. I married a man a few years after Joxer moved in to help. You know Joxer is a chef. Well, my husband died three months ago, and he left me with a child on the way. Joxer is in love with Gabrielle." Meg explained. "Oh. Gabrielle will be happy. I know she loves him too. I could tell right before the whole ice cave thing." Xena said. Joxer and Gabrielle talked for awhile and Joxer explained everything. They ended the conversation with a kiss. Eve sat over holding Zander. She could hear the whole conversation. She smiled and went back to playing with the brother. Zander grinned up at his sister just as he had 10 years before. "You know what kid. You should be 10 years old now." Eve said. "Looks like I'm gonna have quite a while until I can teach you to fight." "Oh no." Xena said. She had heard what Eve just said. Eve laughed. "Oops." She said. Xena laughed too. "This little man isn't gonna be a warrior unless he wants to be." She picked up Zander and rocked him to sleep. A season (three months) had passed. Gabrielle was feeling bouts of sickness. She didn't know why. She did miss Joxer. She had only been intimate with him once. That was before the ice cave incident. She knew she was sick because she missed Joxer. Xena and Gabrielle and Eve were in Potedia now. Ares had just been by to leave a gift for Xena. A single red rose, and then he was gone again. Gabrielle had just visited with her mother and father and sister. Her sister was married and they hand a daughter named Sarah. A very lively girl. "Xena, I don't feel well." Gabrielle said. She got off of her horse and she walked through town. Xena watched her, not knowing where she was going. Eve stood beside Xena holding Zander. "Mother, I'm starving, let's eat." Eve said. "Yeah. Okay." Xena said as they walked to a quiet tavern to eat. An hour later Gabrielle walked into the tavern with a funny look on her face. "Hey." Xena said. She looked at her best friend. "I'm pregnant." Gabrielle said. Xena's eyes and Eve's eyes went wide.   
  
  
  
The End…or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	2. Battle Of Life

Battle of Life by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I did make up a few, but the rest like Xena, Gabby, Eve, Joxer, Meg…etc…. They all belong to Renaissance and USA Studios. Subtext: No! Violence: Yep. Sex: Yeah. Xena and Ares didn't have any love scenes in Fate, so in this sequel, I decided to give them a little sex storyline. Rating: PG-13   
  
  
  
  
  
Xena looked at her blonde friend for a second. "Eve, take Zander outside." Xena said. "Okay mother." Eve said. She hugged Gabrielle. "Congratulations." Eve left and Gabrielle and Xena stood facing each other. "You're pregnant?" Xena asked. "Yes. I went to a healer." Gabrielle said. Xena started to open her mouth. "Hey, I know you're a gifted healer, but I wanted this to be a secret until I knew for sure." "How?" Xena asked. "Well, I'm guessing it was from that night with Joxer 10 years ago. Right before we were frozen in an ice cave. Maybe the baby stayed inside me, and was frozen with me and now it's alive because I am. I should be a season along. I've got two seasons to go until I have a baby Xena." Gabrielle said. Xena nodded. She hugged her best friend. "Congratulations." She said. "Thank you." Gabrielle said. Ares appeared before the two women. "Hey." He said. He looked around. "Where's Eve and Zander?" "They're outside." Xena said. "What just happened?" Ares asked. "I'm pregnant." Gabrielle said. Ares looked at Gabrielle quickly. "Congratulations." He said. "Thank you." Gabrielle said. They walked outside, and traveled once again with Eve and Zander. On Olympus, Athena fumed. She was a step ahead of the other gods and goddesses. She knew that Eve was the girl traveling with Xena and Gabrielle. "Artemis!" Athena bellowed. Artemis ran into Athena's chamber. "What is it Athena?" the goddess asked. "Eve is the girl with Xena and Gabrielle. "Are you sure sis?" Artemis asked. "I'm positive." Athena said. "I want her dead!" Artemis nodded. "You want me to send out a group of your warriors?" Artemis asked. "Yes. Send out some of yours too." Athena said. "Don't hurt the baby. He is Ares' son, and no matter what, he's family." "I understand." Artemis said. She left the room quickly. Aphrodite, who knew Eve was with Xena and Gabrielle, had heard the whole conversation. She disappeared quickly to her chamber of Olympus. Aphrodite was baby-sitting for baby Bliss, and he was sleeping. "Okay kid." Aphrodite whispered. "Stay asleep." She disappeared quickly and reappeared in front of Ares, Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve. "Aphrodite." Gabrielle said. "You are in a lot of danger guys." Aphrodite said worriedly. "What's going on?" Xena asked suspiciously. "Athena and Artemis are sending some of each of their warriors. They've figured out that Eve is with you." Aphrodite explained. "You have to get to safety. She wants to kill Eve." Aphrodite said. Eve looked up at Xena. Xena had a frightened expression on her face. "Mother. Don't worry." Eve said. We can handle them." "No. We're going to need more than us to take on Athena's troops and Artemis' troops. Not to mention that Athena will probably be there with Artemis." Xena said. "I'm in." Ares said. "Let's get ready for war, baby!" Eve rolled her eyes at Ares. "Father…" she whispered. "I'm in too." Aphrodite said. She giggled and snapped. She was instantly in a delicate armor. The armor had little hearts on it and her leather was pink. "So, how do I look? Do I look like a warrior?" "Aphrodite, most warriors don't wear pick leather and hearts on their armor." Ares said. "Whatever." The goddess of love said as she rolled her eyes. "Let's get ready." They all prepared for a battle. Xena refused to let Eve help. She told her to take Zander to Ares' temple. She would be protected there. She told her to stay there for as long as she could. Ares told Eve that there was some fruit at his temple that she could eat and also make some into baby food for Zander. He quickly zapped Eve and Zander to his nearby temple. Xena looked at Ares. She kissed him. "Thank you." She said. Ares nodded and kissed Xena once more. Night had fallen now and everyone sat around the campfire. They knew the troops wouldn't attack until early morning. Ares was sitting with his arm around Xena. Xena was sitting, thinking about her children. Gabrielle sat staring into the fire and thinking about Joxer, and about the unborn child. Aphrodite was busy brushing dirt off of her but. Everytime she sat down on a log near the campfire, she'd get soot on her butt and on her armor and leather. "I'm sure the children are fine." Ares whispered in Xena's ear. "I know. I am just worried about the fight tomorrow. I'm not usually worried, but when my child's life is on the line, I get worried." "I know. I'm not about to let anything happen to you, to Gabrielle, to my sister, or to our children, Xena." Ares said. He kissed Xena softly. Ares stood and held his hand out. Xena took it, and Ares zapped himself and Xena to a quiet bedroom. Xena realized it was the same room he took them to when she was being blamed for the death of those villagers, and the angry friends and families were out for blood. "Ares." Xena whispered. "I remember." Ares stood behind Xena and removed her armor with a gesture of his hand. Soon enough the warrior princess was dressed in the beautiful dress that she'd worn once before while Ares was trying to seduce her to become his warrior queen. "I can't be your warrior queen." She whispered now. "I know." Ares said. He kissed Xena's lips softly and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her close to him. "Just dance with me." Xena nodded and kissed her love. The lovers started to dance slowly, holding each other close. Ares kissed Xena's neck as she bit her lip softly. She ran her fingers through Ares' short hair. Ares kissed her shoulder and gently started unbuttoning the dress from the front. She kissed her chest and picked her up in his arms. Not to lay her in an ice coffin like he had done so years ago, but to carry her to the bed.   
  
  
Aphrodite had returned to Olympus long enough to make sure Bliss was okay and to give him to Cupid. She returned to the campsite, still finding Gabrielle staring into the fire. "Hey Gabrielle." Aphrodite said as she sat down next to Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked over at Aphrodite. "I can't believe this." Gabrielle finally spoke. "What is it?" Aphrodite asked. "I noticed something off today when I joined up with you guys." "I'm pregnant." Gabrielle said as she sighed. "Shouldn't that be a happy thing?" Aphrodite asked. "Yes. It is. I'm pregnant with Joxer's child, and I am happy about that, but I'm worried about tomorrow. This battle. Xena's worried, and that can't be good. She's worried for her children and I know she's worried about me because I'm pregnant." Gabrielle said. "Congratulations anyway." Aphrodite said. She hugged her friend. "Thanks Aphrodite." Gabrielle said as she smiled softly. "Hey, I think I've got a gift for you." Aphrodite said. "Be back in a sec." Aphrodite disappeared and practically reappeared a second later. She handed Gabrielle a package wrapped in white. Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite strangely. She unwrapped the package to find a beautiful white and brown coat, much like the one she used to wear when Xena was pregnant, and when it was very cold out. Underneath the coat was a beautifully shirt that was much like the one that she had worn during most of her travels with Xena. It was like the green one, except it was white and it would cover the whole stomach. And it came with a skirt that was a gray color. "Thank you Aphrodite." Gabrielle said. "It's beautiful." Aphrodite grinned and snapped her fingers. Gabrielle found herself wearing the white shirt, the gray skirt, and the brown and white coat. "Wow! It's so warm." Gabrielle said. "Thought you'd like it. And, it has more room to grow in." Aphrodite said smiling.   
  
  
Xena woke in Ares' arms. They lay naked together under the sheets. Ares stared down at Xena and kissed the top of her head. "How much time till the battle?" Xena asked. "We've got awhile. We should get going." Ares said. Xena nodded and got out of bed. She walked in her nakedness across the room. Ares watched her. "You're beautiful." Xena smiled and pulled on her leather and armor. She made sure her sword was sharpened and she sheathed it and put her chakram on her beltloop. Joxer walked along, trying to find Xena and Gabrielle. He had left Meg's because he'd finished everything up finally, and trained some new chefs. He stayed for the birth of Meg's daughter Xeria. Now, Joxer wanted to find Xena and Gabrielle and join back up with them. Just like old times. The only change that had happened to him was that he got a little gray hair. Just a few tiny specks of gray. He knew that he looked practically the same as 10 years ago. Xena and Gabrielle definitely did.   
  
  
It was dawn now, and Xena was crouched in a tree, scouting. She could see Athena's troops led by Athena coming from the North, and Artemis' troops, led by Artemis, coming from the South. Ares appeared in the tree next to Xena. "Where's Aphrodite?" Xena asked. "She's in charge of the rigged rockslide. She pulls that rope and all the boulders come down, blocking Athena's regiment. Where is Gabrielle?" "Gabrielle's waiting behind a bush. All she has to do is pull a cord and some land mines will go off. Hopefully it'll knock off 10 or 20 of Artemis' regiment." Xena said. Ares looked at Xena, giving her a glance that told her that he would stick by her even if it meant the death of his sisters. Aphrodite had promised that she'd stick with Xena and Gabrielle. "They're getting close." Aphrodite whispered over to Gabrielle. "I know." Gabrielle said. "We need to work fast. Remember." "I know." Aphrodite said. "Good luck." Gabrielle said quickly hugging Aphrodite. "You too." Aphrodite said. Aphrodite zapped herself back over to her post. In a half-hour, Athena's regiment was coming over the hill and Artemis' group was coming over the hill on the other side of the land. Athena stayed behind as her warrior women dressed in silver entered the forest. Aphrodite took this as a cue. She pulled the rope and huge boulders came crashing down, crushing seven or eight of Athena's warriors. The boulders piled up as Athena watched in horror. She knew there was no other way into the forest from this side. Huge cliff walls surrounded the path and it would be an hour or two before they could get around to another entrance. Athena couldn't use her powers to blow up the boulder wall because of the fact that more of her warriors could be killed. She simply gave them orders. "Break down this wall! Now!" Athena ordered. The warrior women hurriedly started moving great boulders. Artemis watched her girls dressed in gold armor walk into their entrance of the forest. Gabrielle pulled the cord, setting of about 10 landmines. To her surprise, all of the regiment was wiped out except for Artemis and five other warrior women. "After her!" Artemis demanded. Gabrielle ran through a path with five warrior women following behind her. She knew she's set some traps. She knew Xena and Ares were waiting. Ares was waiting for Athena. Xena was ready to kick ass. A great war cry came from high above in the trees, and the five women stopped in their tracks as the beautiful warrior princess landed before them with her sword drawn and her chakram in hand. "Xena!" Artemis yelled from a distance. Xena didn't look at her. She didn't want to give Artemis the satisfaction. Xena stared into the eyes of the five women. They didn't look scared, but she knew they were because everytime she'd move her sword, they'd prepare for a fight. "ALALALALALALALALALA!" Xena hollered as she did a flip into the air and started the battle off. She fought the first woman easily. The woman took a right hand jab with her sword toward Xena's heart, but Xena tripped her and crippled her leg with the sword. The second woman came forward to Xena and lunged for her. Xena plunged her sword into the woman's stomach, watching her fall to the ground in a pool of blood. Xena battled the last three women at once. She elbowed one in the mouth, knocking her back. She kicked the other in the stomach, and plunged her sword into the other's chest. The bloody-mouthed woman ran for Xena and Xena threw her chakram, knocking the woman into a tree with the chakram lodged in her stomach. The final woman attacked Xena from behind, knocking her head into a tree. Xena's world was black for a split second as she felt a blade against the flesh of her arm. She felt warm blood oozing out of the wound, and finally, her world was bright again. As the woman came forward again, Xena kicked her feet out from under her, making the woman fall on her back. She plunged the sword directly into the woman's abdomen. Gabrielle had long since left Xena to her duty as she hurried to help Aphrodite. She reached her and saw Aphrodite's look of boredom. "Where's Athena? Are they blocked out?" Gabrielle asked. "Yes. They're trying to get through." Aphrodite said. "We have quite a lot of time." "Good. We can attack them from behind. You in?" Gabrielle asked. "Yeah. Let's go." Aphrodite said. She'd never battled before, but she could use some of her powers to distract some of the woman. She snapped her fingers and two of Athena's women totally lost all caring of battle. They threw down their swords and with that, five others did too. They left, and Athena didn't even try to get them back. She was too busy to argue with them. The left warriors looked at Athena in confusion. "Keep working!" Athena yelled. They quickly got back to work.   
  
  
Artemis dismounted from her horse. She pulled her sword. "Xena, you know you can't survive this time." Artemis said. Aphrodite and Gabrielle came up behind Xena. "As a matter of fact, I can." Xena said. She started a sword fight with Artemis as Gabrielle rounded them, taking Artemis on from behind. She kicked her to take some of the heat off of Xena. She hit the goddess over the head with her sais, as Xena hit her in the back with a sword. "Come on Xena." Artemis said. "You know a sword can't kill me." She hit Xena and Gabrielle, sending them both flying in different directions. She was about to hit them with bolts of fire when Aphrodite sprang on her sister, plunging a dagger into her heart. "Aphro . . . dite…" Artemis sputtered out. Aphrodite was crying now. She had killed her sister. She watched her sister go limp in her arms. Xena and Gabrielle looked on in amazement. They finally realized they needed to deal with Athena and the rest of her troops. Ares appeared beside Aphrodite. He put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her. He then left with Xena and Gabrielle to defeat Athena.   
  
  
Joxer wandered along the road and heard the sounds of boulders being thrown to the ground. He hid behind a tree with his sword drawn. He watched as Athena sat on her horse and three women worked on getting boulders out of the way. He heard the war cry of Xena. He knew he had found them in the middle of a war. He watched as Ares appeared before Athena. Athena dismounted her horse. "Ares." She said. "Good to see you." "Artemis is dead, Athena." Ares said. "What?!" exclaimed Athena. "Aphrodite killed her." Ares said. "Now, if you don't want to die, you'll give up now. "What? Are you going to kill me?" Athena asked. "If I have to." Ares replied coldly. He could see the fear in his sister's eyes. "You wouldn't dare! We're family!" Athena roared. Just then Xena and Gabrielle jumped from the top of one of the boulders. They landed behind the three remaining warrior women. The three women were soon laying in the same sea of warrior women that was trailed behind them on the dirt road. "It's just us now Athena." Xena said. "Your sisters aren't here. They weren't up to being here. Seeing a one is dead and the another is grieving." "You don't scare me warrior princess." Athena said. She lunged for Gabrielle. Xena lunged for Athena when Gabrielle was knocked to the ground. Xena pulled Athena away and kicked her to the ground. The proud goddess stood and prepared to kill the warrior princess. She threw Xena against a boulder, and Xena was unconscious for a second. When she came to, Athena was standing over her, ready to plunge her sword into Xena's heart. Ares lunged for his sister and wrestled her to the ground. Athena kicked her brother away from her and drew her sword. "I can and I will kill you if I have to Ares." Athena panted. "I know that." Ares said as he struck the first blow, Athena blocking it with her own sword. Xena struggled to get up off the ground, and she helped Gabrielle up off of the ground. Joxer watched all of this and he wanted to help. Athena knocked Ares back, and she had her back to Joxer. Gabrielle and Xena watched as Joxer ran behind Athena. He pushed her and she fell forward. As she fell, she tried to hit Ares with her sword, but she fell beside him and he plunged his sword into his sister's chest. "You . . ." Athena choked out as she looked at Ares. "You'll never . . . forgive yourself. You . . . coward." Athena choked and sputtered and finally breathed her last breath.   
  
  
It was nightfall now, and Aphrodite and Ares had gone to Olympus to tell the others, and they had gone to tell Hades. The Olympians had decided to wait for their time. Hades even decided. He knew he'd be killed if he even tried to get near Eve. Gabrielle and Joxer slept side-by-side, Xena held Zander in her arms and her daughter slept beside her. Everyone decided to talk in the morning. After Athena's death, nobody had said a word to each other except for Ares and Aphrodite. They had talked about their siblings' deaths and went on to tell their Olympian family. Xena drifted off to sleep with her son and daughter by her sides and her friends near. She smiled, knowing that it wasn't just her that had one. It was her family and friends. It was the whole world.   
  
  
  
The End . . . or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  
[][2]

   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/ares/fanfic.html



	3. A Good Day in the Life

A Good Day in the Life by [Xena][1]   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I did make up a few though. Most of the characters belong to Renaissance Pictures and USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. This is the third story in the Fate series. This is the sequel to Battle of Life. Subtext: No Violence: No Sex: Just a little Rating: PG-13   
  
  
  
  
  
Just that day, she had watched her best friend thrown to the ground. Her pregnant best friend. Just that day, she had watched Ares kill his own sister. Just that day, she had watched Joxer risk his life to help. Xena sat up from her bedroll to clear her head. Ares and Aphrodite were still telling the remaining gods on Olympus about the death of Athena and Artemis. The dawn wasn't approaching. It was still nighttime. Xena felt sore and tired. She had nursed the wound on her arm before she went to bed. She watched her 13-year-old daughter sleep. She watched her three-month-old son sleep. She couldn't think of anything she was more grateful for than her friends and family. On Olympus, Ares and Aphrodite were now left alone. Ares consoled his sister. "I can't believe this. I've never killed before." A usually very upbeat Aphrodite said. Now her voice was full of sorrow. Ares put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I know Aphrodite. I remember my first kill." Ares said. "You liked it. You're the god of war!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I have to admit that, but I've seen what a person's first kill can do to them. You have to understand that you did that to save Eve. You did that for your friends." Ares said. "Thanks bro. You always say the right things." Aprhodite said. She sighed and put a flower on a shrine to Artemis, made by the gods. Ares hugged his sister and he zapped himself back to the campsite. Xena was now sleeping. He watched his warrior princess sleep. He gently caressed her cheek. She stirred, but remained asleep. His son was awake now, staring up at him. "Hey son." Ares said gently lifting the baby boy into his arms. The dark haired boy smiled at his father. He didn't notice Xena wake up. Xena smiled when she saw Ares with their son. She grinned and walked behind him, putting her arms around his waist. She kissed his neck softly. "You're here." Xena said to him as she returned to kissing his neck. "Yeah. 'Dite is pretty upset. She's still on Olympus." Ares said. "I know. The first kill can be rough. Especially if you're the goddess of love." Xena declared. "I know. That's true." Ares said. Zander fussed in Ares' arms. Ares turned around to face Xena. Xena took the baby and put him back down in his bed. "Let's go somewhere where we have more privacy." Xena said. Ares nodded and the lovers disappeared.   
  
  
In the morning, Xena woke in her bedroll, alone. She smiled remembering the night before, and then she quickly pulled off her leather and took her baby boy down to the lake. She stripped him of his clothes, and she took him into the lake. She was determined that the baby would swim. Babies are born with the natural ability to swim. This three-month-old baby was going to be a very good swimmer. Xena swam around in the lake while her three-month-old grinned and laughed. He'd kick and splash in the water when Xena would duck him under the water for a second so he could learn how to hold his breath. The first few times, he'd cough when Xena brought him back up. After a few minutes though, he knew to hold his breath. He'd kick, and was actually swimming in the water. Xena held her little boy close and got out of the water. She dried her baby and herself. She fed Zander his breakfast. She put on her leather and armor and then dressed her son. She headed back for camp. Gabrielle was dressed and awake now, cooking breakfast. Ares and Aphrodite were probably on Olympus, and Xena and Zander weren't at the campsite. Gabrielle figured that Xena took him down for a bath and a swimming lesson. Eve was reading some scrolls and Joxer was asleep. Gabrielle hadn't told Joxer about the baby yet. She was nervous. She knew he'd be thrilled, but she was just nervous that he'd be nervous. That was a given. As the smells of breakfast went through the air, Xena appeared with Zander and Eve stopped reading the scrolls. Joxer woke up and everybody ate breakfast. "How did Zander do with his swimming lesson, mother?" Eve asked Xena. "He did very well." Xena said grinning at her baby. "Didn't you Zander?" Zander giggled. "So, I was thinking that we should go to Amphipolis." Gabrielle said. "Xena, your brother may be there." "Nah." Xena said. "He's probably out doing something heroic." She grinned a little. I just hope we don't have to battle for awhile." "Yeah. Here's hoping." Joxer said. Gabrielle looked at Joxer. "Xena, can you and Eve go for a walk or something? I really need to speak with Joxer." Gabrielle said. Xena understood and she took her children on a walk. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Joxer asked putting his arm around Gabrielle. "You said you remember that night just before the ordeal with Poseidon." Gabrielle said. "Sure do." Joxer said. He winked at Gabrielle. He was eating with his fork and talking at the same time. He ended up missing his mouth completely and poking himself in the eye with the fork. "OW!" "You okay?" Gabrielle asked. "I'm fine." Joxer said. He stood up and tripped over his own boots. "Gods, how am I going to tell him this without him hurting himself?" Gabrielle asked softly. "What was that?" Joxer asked going back over to her, rubbing his forehead. "Nothing." Gabrielle said. "Anyway, when Xena and I got out of the ice cave, I started to be sick. And just a few days ago, I found out I was pregnant. I've been pregnant with your child for 10 years, and I'm a three months pregnant, or a season. My theory is that when I was frozen, the baby was frozen, and when I got out of the cave, the baby was alive like me." She looked at Joxer. He had a weird look on his face and he fell backward and passed out. "Joxer?" Gabrielle sighed and poured water on his face. "I'm up. I'm up." He mumbled. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "A baby huh?" "Yeah." Gabrielle said. She poked at the simmering fire with a stick. "That's great!" Joxer exclaimed. "I've always wanted a kid of my own." "I'm so relieved." Gabrielle said hugging Joxer. She kissed him softly and he grinned his goofy but sexy grin. Joxer placed a hand on Gabrielle's stomach. She was wearing that new outfit that Aphrodite gave her.   
  
  
It was noon now, and the group was together now and heading for wherever the road took them. Eve was singing with a sweet voice from atop Argo II. Gabrielle was smiling and humming from atop Midnight, Xena was holding and playing with her little baby boy, and Joxer was going on and on about how he was going to be a father. A season had passed now, and Gabrielle had one more season to wait. She was six months into her pregnancy, and she was growing very big. She was still fighting, but not as well as Xena did when she was carrying Eve and Zander. Traveling up the road, they spotted Hercules. He was standing in the center of the road talking to a man. Xena grinned. The group hurried over to him. "Hercules!" Xena exclaimed. Hercules turned around at the sound. "Xena?" he asked. Xena hugged him. Gabrielle hugged him. "Everyone thought you were dead." "It was all a big mistake involving the gods, but everything is good now. You remember Eve?" Xena asked. Eve waved from atop Argo II. "Yeah. I remember her. Gods, last time I saw her she had just been born. And who is this?" Hercules was looking at Zander. "This is my son Zander. He's six months old." Xena said. Hercules nodded. "He's a handsome boy." Hercules said. "Thank you." Xena said grinning. Hercules looked at Gabrielle. "You're pregnant." He said. "Yeah." Gabrielle grinned. "Who's the lucky guy?" Hercules asked. "I am." Joxer spoke up from beside Midnight. Hercules looked surprised. "Congratulations." Hercules said. Just then Ares appeared and scowled at the sight of his brother. "What are you doing here?" Hercules asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Ares said. "I'm just talking to Xena. What's your excuse?" Hercules asked. "I'm here to see my son and my daughter." Ares said. Hercules looked at Xena. "He's not Eve's father." Hercules declared. "I know, but he's been there for her just like a father, and he is the father of my son." Xena said. Hercules sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you two would try to get along and quit acting like children." Ares put out his hand first, and Hercules shook it. Thus the cooperation began.   
  
  
It was night, and it was cold so everyone decided to sleep at an inn. Xena asked Gabrielle and Joxer nicely if Eve and Zander could sleep in their room. They agreed, and Xena and Ares had the room to themselves. "All alone." Ares said as he removed Xena's leather. "Yeah. Isn't it nice?" Xena asked. "It's perfect." Ares said. He kissed Xena's shoulders and her neck. She moaned softly at his touch. He began to make kisses down her spine and across her chest. Xena rubbed Ares' chest slowly and ran her fingers into his hair. She kissed his chest and kissed his mouth. The lover made love together. They knew the next day they'd have all of the noisy commotion of their lives, but at least they had the night to make-up for what they would miss during the day. "I love you Ares." Xena whispered just before she fell asleep that night. "I love you Xena." Ares said. He disappeared before the morning.   
  
  
  
The End . . . or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	4. 

High Stakes   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I did make some up. All characters other than the ones I made up belong to the creators of Xena, Renaissance Pictures, and USA Studios. This is the fourth story in the Fate series. This immediately follows A Good Day in the Life.  
Subtext: No   
Violence: No   
Sex: No, but there is almost everything but sex.  
Rating: R   
  
  
  
  
  
Xena carried her six-month-old son out into the village. She and Ares had bought a house a few days earlier. It was a very crowded house. The residents included Xena, Ares, Eve, Zander, Gabrielle, Joxer, and soon it would include a baby born to Gabrielle and Joxer. Ares actually didn't live there. He really lived on Olympus. He would pop in an out of the house every day.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle would leave basically everyday, and Aphrodite would stay with the children and if Xena and Gabrielle had to go far away, Aphrodite would take the children to them.   
  
"Gods. My feet are swollen, my hands are swollen, my back hurts like Hades." Gabrielle complained.   
"Come on Gabrielle. Don't whine." Xena teased. Gabrielle shot her a glance. If looks could kill . . . poor Xena. "Hey, I know what you're going through. I've gone through it three times." Xena said.   
"I know." Gabrielle said. She sighed and lay down on her bed. "Get Joxer. I'm gonna make him give me a foot massage." Xena chuckled and went to get Joxer. She stepped outside and told Joxer to go see Gabrielle and then she sat on the porch. Her six-month-old son was playing on the porch. He was playing with the neighbor's baby. He wasn't able to sit up yet, but if you lay him next to another baby, he could kick and play with him or her.  
  
"Hello." Said a man walking up the road. Eve looked up from a piece of parchment she was writing on. She went inside.   
"Hello." Said the warrior princess.   
"You new here?" the man asked.   
"Yeah. We just moved in." Xena said.   
"We?" the man asked. Xena knew this guy was gonna be a nosey one.   
"Me, my son and my daughter, my friend and her boyfriend and they're expecting a baby." Xena said. The man got a gleam in his eye. He smiled a not so pleasant smile.   
"You're not married?" he asked.   
"No. But I'm involved." Xena said.   
"Who could this jerk be?" The man asked. Xena glared at the man. "I mean . . ." he sputtered.   
"That jerk would be me." Said Ares as he appeared beside Xena and kissed her. "Hey baby."   
"You're Ares . . . g-g-god of war!" The man exclaimed. He ran away in fright. Xena had to hold back her laugh.   
"Is everyone afraid of me?" Ares asked.   
"Well honey, I hate to break it to you, but a lot of people see you as somebody who likes war and death, and that'd be right." Xena said.   
"That's it." Ares declared. "No more mister bad boy. From now on, Ares God of War is going to do good and be nice."   
"Oh. Honey, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. That means no more losing your temper. And . . ." Xena started.   
"I know. I know." Ares said. Xena chuckled and shrugged.   
"I'll make you a deal." Xena said. "I bet you can't go a whole week . . . no day without losing your temper or being mean to someone or something."   
"What are the stakes?" Ares asked.   
"I win, you wash my back for a week, and if you win, I'll . . ." she whispered something into the war god's ear. His eyes widened.   
"I like those stakes!" he exclaimed shaking the warrior princess' hand. Xena kissed him tenderly and laughed against his chest.   
  
  
Joxer eagerly watched Gabrielle all day. Gabrielle was getting cranky, and she was about to throw one of her boots at him, but she couldn't bend down to pick it up off the floor. She was getting very impatient with Joxer.   
"Joxer! Relax! It won't be for another season." Gabrielle said. "We've got 3 months!" Joxer nodded.   
"I know. It's just that I'm worried 'bout ya." Joxer said. Gabrielle smiled and kissed her love.  
The day progressed, and Xena tried her best to get Ares to lose his temper. She had Eve "accidentally" spill milk on top of his head. He just smiled and snapped his fingers and he was all dry. Then she had him hold Zander while she got a new diaper ready. The baby boy peed all over him. Ares once again snapped his fingers and he was all dry. She had the greatest plan. She waited until Ares wasn't paying attention and she crawled over to the chair he was sitting at, and carefully cut holes in his pants. She knew he could fix them in a second, but she knew he loved his clothes.   
Ares stood up, and saw the holes in his pants. He sighed and snapped his fingers. He looked at Xena and she grinned at him sexily. He extended his hand and Xena took it. She stood and she now knew how to frustrate him. She gently brushed her lips over Ares' in a feather-like motion. She felt him kiss her back and she felt the strain her lover was feeling in his tight leather pants. She gently brushed his arousal with her hand and she walked around him, kissing his chest.   
"I think we should take this to the bedroom." Ares said. He snapped his fingers and in a second they were up in Xena's room with the door shut and locked behind them. Xena rid Ares of his black leather vest, and pushed him down on the bed. She wasn't wearing her armor and leather right now. She was wearing a normal outfit. It was a lavender dress that showed all of her curves. Ares looked at her as she came across him on the bed. She straddled him as she began to unbutton the buttons on her dress. She started to massage her lover's chest and she bent her head to lightly bite his nipple.   
Ares gasped in pleasure and he ran his hands up Xena's back. She got a wicked gleam in her eyes and she massaged her way down his torso. She started to take off Ares' pants as he was ridding her of her dress. Her dress became part of the pile on the floor. Just before she rid the war god of his pants, she sighed and rolled over in bed so she was beside him.  
  
"Xena?" Ares asked panting.   
"Sorry, I've got a headache." Xena said. Ares was speechless as Xena put her dress back on with her back to him. She grinned triumphantly. She knew he was going to be frustrated, and when he was frustrated, he would usually lose his temper.   
"Xena . . ." Ares moaned. She looked at him. She raised her eyebrows. He motioned her back over to the bed, but she shook her head. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.   
"I'll see ya later." She said. She winked at him and left a very aroused Ares alone.   
  
A little later, Gabrielle came into the house carrying a crying Zander. Xena looked over at them.   
"Zander wants his mommy." Gabrielle said. Xena smiled and took her little boy in her arms and softly sang him a lullaby. Gabrielle watched in awe. Eve came into the kitchen and started singing with her mother.   
After the song, Gabrielle smiled. She looked at Xena.   
"What's with Ares? He looks very frustrated or stressed or something." Gabrielle said.   
"Really?" Xena asked excitedly.  
  
  
"Yeah. Take a look out in the back yard." Gabrielle instructed. Xena looked out and saw Ares throwing rocks into the air and blowing them up with a thrust of his wrist and the fireballs he created with his power. Xena laughed silently and Gabrielle looked at her like she was crazy. "What did you do to him?"   
"I'm trying to win a bet. I bet him that he couldn't get mad or lose his temper or be mean in any way for a day, and he agreed. We had some stakes set. I tried everything but it didn't work. I led him on finally and let's just say he got frustrated when I 'got a headache.'"   
"Wicked woman." Gabrielle said laughing. Eve looked at her mother but didn't understand the exchange. Xena just laughed and waved Eve on. Eve went outside to talk to Joxer.   
All day, Xena would walk by Ares and rub her bosom against his arm as she passed him by, or she'd lightly squeeze his butt. He looked like he was going to explode by the end of the day.   
At night, there were still quite a few hours until the day was over, so after Xena had tucked Eve and Zander into bed, she went to her room. Ares was there laying on the bed. Xena sat down at a mirror, and began to brush her hair. She'd look at Ares through the mirror. He was staring at her. He looked like he was a starving man about to eat his last meal.   
"All right . . . all right." Ares said. "You win. I wash your back for a month." Xena grinned.   
"Good." She lay down in bed and looked at her love. "You've suffered enough today." She kissed her love, licking his upper sip with her tongue. Ares looked at her.   
"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood now." He said. He rolled over in bed. Xena growled and threw a pillow at him. Ares started laughing. "I'm just kidding." He pulled Xena down on top of him and they began to kiss.   
About five minutes later, a sleeping Gabrielle and Joxer were awakened by a very loud, "ALALALALALALALALALALA!" Gabrielle and Joxer looked at each other and laughed.   
  
  
  
The End...or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Godhood On the Line

Godhood on the Line by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Once again, I own none of these characters and I did make up a few. The majority of the characters belong to Renaissance Pictures and USA Studios. Also to the creator of Xena Warrior Princess. This is the fifth installment of the Fate series. It immediately follows High Stakes Subtext: No! Violence: Yes Sex: Indications of sex Rating: PG-13   
  
  
  
  
  
Xena rolled over in her bed to find Ares once again not there. She sighed and got out of bed. She put on her lavender dress and headed out into the hallway. Before she left her room she stopped by the door and picked Zander up out of his crib. He was eight- months old now, and sitting up on his own. "Come on baby boy." Xena said. She walked down into the kitchen with Zander tugging on her hair. "Mother!" Eve called from her room. She came hurrying downstairs and she had a brand new dress in her hand. "Eve?" Xena asked. Eve hurried over to her mother. "Who gave you that dress?" "Ares . . . Father did. Mother, can I wear this today? You know that boy down the road a bit. Argolis? He wants me to go on a picnic with him today. Please mother? I'm 13 years old, and so is he. We'll be responsible." Eve pleaded. "Okay. But I want you to be back home before half-past noon." Xena said. "Thank you mother!" Eve exclaimed. She ran upstairs to change into her beautiful dress. Xena sighed and went out to the barn and fed Argo II and Midnight.   
  
  
Gabrielle was lying miserably in bed. She still had a month to go, and Joxer wouldn't let Gabrielle out of his site for a minute. "Come on Joxer. I really want to take a walk by myself. I don't need your help for that." Gabrielle said. Joxer shook his head. "I'm going to take care of you." Joxer said. He turned to leave the room and ran into the doorway. Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Great." She said under her breath.   
  
  
On Olympus, a council met to go over some issues. Ares and Aphrodite had been informed that their godhoods were on the line for killing Athena and Artemis. Today was the supposed day of the choice. Aphrodite and Ares stood in the center of the main hall of Olympus. As the other gods and goddesses conversed, Aphrodite and Ares talked in hushed voices. "I'm worried about this." Aphrodite said. "I don't think I could live with being mortal." "Hey, I've tried it a long time ago when my sword was stolen. It's not pleasant." Ares said. He sighed as the council started to talk. Apollo led the council today. "Ares God of War and Aphrodite Goddess of Love. You are both hereby stripped of your godhoods for the betrayal of the Olympians and for the murder of Athena and Artemis." Apollo said. Aphrodite let out a little cry and gripped her brother's hand tightly. Before they knew it, they were in front to the little house. Xena was on the porch watching Zander try to crawl, and Eve was hurrying down the street to Argolis' house. "Ares? Aphrodite?" Xena asked. Aphrodite started whimpering at the second. "I . . .they . . . mortal . . ." was all Aphrodite could sputter out. "We're mortal." Ares said. "We were stripped of our godhoods." "I'm so sorry." Xena said. "What am I going to do? My hair is going flat already! And . . . eew! What did I just step in?" Aphrodite asked. "You can stay here, your hair looks fine, and you don't want to know." Xena said. She led Aphrodite into the house. Ares followed behind and picked his son up. He carried him to a porch swing and sat down with him. "Well son, looks like your old man isn't all he said he was huh? You're half-mortal. I'm mortal. I'm the same as I was except that I'm not a god anymore. Who knows? Maybe it's for the best." Ares said. Xena walked back outside and put a hand on Ares' shoulder. Ares looks up at her. "I know you're probably happy I'm not a god anymore." "I love you just the way you are. God or no god." Xena said. She brushed her lips over her lover's ear as she purred her declaration. Ares grinned slowly. He looks down at his son who is obviously confused. "I think it's time for Zander's nap." Ares said. "Yeah. I think so." Xena said. She picks up her son out Ares' lap. "Come on baby boy." She carried him into the house and Ares followed behind her. "Hey, you take the baby up to Eve's room and put him in her bed, and I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes. "Okay. Hurry." Ares said. He nodded and Xena walked into the kitchen where Joxer, Gabrielle, and Aphrodite were sitting around. "Hey." Xena said walking into the kitchen. "Xena." Gabrielle said tiredly. "How are you feeling?" Xena asked. "I'm hanging in." Gabrielle said as Joxer put a hand over hers. Xena smiled and decided to meet her love upstairs.   
  
  
The next day was a very busy day. Xena was out getting water from the river when she saw a group of thugs ransacking a home. She saw a woman carrying a small child fall as a thug tried to rid her of her jewelry. Xena didn't have her weapons with her so she pulled a large fallen branch off of the ground. "ALALALALALA!" she called as the thugs turned around. One ran towards her and he hit him in the knees, shattering his kneecaps. Another thug threw a knife at her and she caught it, throwing it back at him, hitting him in the chest. The third and final thug who was atop the house, jumped down on Xena's back. She did a flip in the air and threw him off of her. She landed on his chest causing him to pass out. "Who sent you?" she asked. "Draco." He said. Xena glared. Draco was out of prison. She decided to pay him a visit. "Tell me where he is." Xena said. The guy hesitated, but Xena stuck her foot in his face, about to break his nose when he gave in. "The other side of that hill." He said pointing. "Thank you." Xena said. She got off of the man, leaving him gaping for breath. Xena ran toward the hill. When she reached the top, she saw Draco waiting with three other men. Backups. Xena walked slowly down until Draco spotted her. "Xena." He said. "I thought you were dead." He motioned for his warriors to get ready for battle. They dismounted their horses. Xena smirked at Draco. "Nope. Not dead. Just trapped in an ice cave for ten years. Nothing big." Xena said softly through clenched teeth. Draco smiled and motioned for his warrior's attack. They stupidly attacked one at a time. The first warrior lunged clumsily for the warrior princess but tripped and fell before he reached her. He was obviously drunk. Xena stepped on his back as the next warrior came. She threw the large branch at him and he fell to the ground hurting his back. The last warrior came for Xena and head butted her in the stomach. He backed her against the wall until she kneed him in the privates. It was just her and Draco left. "You haven't changed. You look the same as last time I saw you." Draco said. "Thanks. Sorry to say, but you got old." Xena said. Draco choked back a dry laugh. "How's Gabrielle?" Draco asked. "She's happy and she's pregnant." Xena said. Draco looked ready to kill. "By that pipsqueak Joxer huh?" Draco asked. "What's it to you?" Xena asked. "Nothing. If I ever see Joxer again, I'll tear his heart out with a spoon." Draco said. Xena raised an eyebrow. "You touch Joxer, and I'll run you through." Xena said. Draco laughed and charged for Xena with his sword raised. He brought it down and Xena blocked it with her sword. "Come on Draco, you can do better than that." Xena said. With that, Draco was charging her again. He pulled his knife and held it to her neck. Xena elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Then she hit his back. He fell to the ground coughing. "Xena . . ." he coughed out. He reached for his sword again. "Ah-ah." Xena said. "I wouldn't." She left him coughing in the middle of the field. She had two of the village marshals go after him.   
  
  
Meanwhile, at home, Gabrielle was sitting in the porch swing holding Zander. She sighed and looked at Eve who was now sitting on the edge of the porch talking with Argolis. Gabrielle thought 'Xena's gonna love this. Her little girl is growing up.' She laughed to herself and stood, walking into the house. Aphrodite was walking around, trying to find something she could use to make the smell better. She hated being mortal, and she wasn't about to smell terrible. "Gabrielle, isn't there any thing around her? I smell like mortal!" Aphrodite said. "You are mortal, Aphrodite." Gabrielle said. "Man, it's hot in here." She reached for a clean, blue handkerchief sitting on the table. She put her hair up in it while she held Xena's son. "I have an idea. I have to be a goddess again. I'm going to have a talk with my son." Aphrodite said. She walked out of the house and Gabrielle sighed and went around the house doing her busy work as Joxer eyed her, watching her every move, making sure that she was careful. "Dammit Joxer! I know you love me, and I love you too sweetie, but if you don't stop watching me all the time, I'm going to slug you. If you don't believe me, try me. These hormones are working overtime." Gabrielle warned. Joxer gulped and stood slowly giving Gabrielle a smile. He walked outside to get some fresh air.   
  
  
Ares saw Joxer walking and decided to walk with him. "Hey Joxer." Ares said. Joxer was startled. He'd never really talked with Ares like this before. "Ares." Joxer said nervously. "So, are you getting nervous about the baby?" Ares asked. Joxer swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah. Gabrielle is a little pissed at me right now. I won't leave her alone. She told me she'd hit me if I didn't stop watching her." Joxer explained. "Gabrielle does love you Joxer." Said Ares. Ever since he fell in love with Xena, his emotions and his personality changed drastically. But he was back to his old self when it came to war. When he was with friends or family, he was the nice, caring person he was. The men talked for a while and walked, enjoying the freedom of silence. Ares spotted his sister walking by her own temple. "Hey Joxer, I'll catch up with you later." Ares said. Joxer nodded and continued walking. Ares ran up to Aphrodite's temple. "'Dite." He said. Aphrodite turned around and smiled at her brother. "What is it?" she asked. "What are you doing?" Ares asked. Aphrodite grinned at him and made the little squeal she made when she was happy. "I talked to Cupid and he said he was going to talk to the other gods and try to get our godhoods back!" Aphrodite exclaimed. The look on Ares' faces when from confusion to a big smile. He hugged his sister. This is great! Finally! I can go back to my wars!" "Yeah, and I can go back to my perfumes and love potions!" Aphrodite squealed. They laughed together and went home to tell everybody the news.   
  
  
The End . . . or is it?   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	6. Life and Death

Life and Death by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I did make a few up. All the characters like Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, Eve, Aphrodite, and so on and so on, belong to Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. Subtext: No Violence: No Series: Fate Series. This is the sixth installment and it immediately follows Godhood on the Line. Sex: No   
  
  
  
  
  
Nine month old Zander stared at his mother. She was brushing her hair while she fed her son. Ares came into the room. "Today's the day." He said. Hermes is taking me and Aphrodite up to Olympus. I may be a god by the end of the day." "Yeah. That's great." Xena said. She sighed and stared into her lover's dark eyes. "Xena, I know you like me better as a mortal man, but I'm just not myself. I miss the wars. I miss popping in and out at night to be with you. I miss seeing the look on your face when I come home after being gone for a long time." Ares explained. Xena nodded and kissed Ares slowly. Zander giggled in his mother's arms. Ares picked him up. "He's going to really look up to you one day." Xena said smiling. "He already does." "I'm glad. I miss taking him up to the star." Ares said. "You took our baby up to a star?" Xena asked getting a little nervous. "Yeah. It was when you told me to take our son to safety. I took him to a place no other god or goddess has been before. I did take him a few times after that. Times when you were sleeping peacefully, looking like a goddess. I would take our son up there and talk to him for hours. He'd look at me with his beautiful dark eyes and he'd listen. As if he knew what I was talking about." "XENA!" came a scream from another room in the house. Xena stood and ran into Gabrielle and Joxer's room. "Gabrielle?" she asked. She went to Gabrielle's side. "What happened?" "I was . . . sitting up in bed, and my water broke. The baby . . . the baby's coming." Gabrielle stammered. Xena nodded and kissed her nervous friend's hand. "Go get Joxer." Xena told Ares. Her friend was in considerable pain, and her labor had just started. "Xena, something . . . something's wrong!" Gabrielle cried. She gripped her friend's hand as she bore down. "No, Gabrielle don't push! No matter how much it hurts. Don't push. You're not ready yet." Xena said. Eve ran into the room and Xena told her to go get some cold water from the spring and bring in a rag. Eve ran out to do as she was told. A few minutes later, Ares came into the room with Joxer. Joxer was frightened when he saw Gabrielle in so much pain. Ares was instructed to take Zander upstairs. Eve ran in with the rag and cool water that Xena asked her to bring. Then she was told to go upstairs to stay with Zander. As the hours passed, Xena told Ares and Joxer to go upstairs as well. Aphrodite heated a tub of water above the fire, and it cooled a bit so it was nice and warm when the delivery came. Gabrielle was sweating bullets as she began to bleed. Xena noticed that the baby's head was coming out, but more blood than usual was coming along. "Gabrielle, breathe." Aphrodite said as Xena gave her a worried look. She got a dagger ready to slice off the cord when the baby came. Gabrielle grabbed Xena's hand. Just at that moment, Ares came downstairs and got Aphrodite. Hermes took them to Olympus. Gabrielle screamed in pain and continued to hold Xena's hand. "I'm not going-going to make it." Gabrielle said. "I can feel it. I'm going to die." She started to cry. "I don't want to be buried in Potedia. I want to be buried in Amphipolis, next to you." "You're not going to die." Xena said with tears streaming down her face. She kissed Gabrielle's hand. "Promise me." Gabrielle whispered. "Gabrielle . . ." Xena cried. Gabrielle squeezed Xena's hand. "Promise!" she screamed. "I promise, Gabrielle." Xena said. "I promise." The baby was almost out when Xena cut the cord and rolled up the sleeves to her dress. Gabrielle gave a final push and a scream when the baby came out. Gabrielle looked at the baby. Xena looked at the baby. Xena handed the baby to Gabrielle who weakly looked her child over. "A daughter." Gabrielle said. She kissed her crying daughter's forehead, with a tear streaming down her cheek. She looked at Xena and smiled. "Thank you . . . I love you Xena. Tell Joxer I love him." With that, she breathed her final breath and was gone in an instant. Xena picked the child up and laid her down in a cradle, wrapped in a blanket. "GABRIELLE!" Xena screamed. Joxer could hear a faint scream, and he couldn't tell if it was Xena or Gabrielle. He wasn't sure what the scream said, but Eve held his hand, urging him to stay upstairs. Xena pounded on her friend's chest as much as she could. She couldn't let her friend die. After ten minutes, and no return from the short-haired bard, Xena stopped and lay her head against the bard's, crying. "I'm so sorry Gabrielle. I'm so sorry." She cried. She heard the baby make a noise, and she went over to the cradle. Her dress stained with Gabrielle's blood. "Come here baby." Xena said as she cried softly. She picked up her friend's daughter and took her to the tub of warm water. She bathed the little girl and dried her off. She dressed her in the little green outfit that Eve wore as a baby. The little girl's head wore the green hat and everything. The baby had just a little touch of hair, and the hair was red. She was going to look just like Gabrielle. Xena felt her stomach go queasy as she looked at her best friend. She lay the baby back down in the cradle, and she fell to her knees. "Gabrielle, I'm so sorry. I let you down. I couldn't save you. It wasn't your time to go. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Xena said. She cried again.   
  
  
On Olympus, Apollo was ready for the verdict. "Ares and Aphrodite. I grant you both your godhoods back. If you ever betray the gods again, you will not only lose your godhoods, but you'll be killed." Apollo ruled. Ares and Aphrodite looked at each other and nodded. They felt their immortality and godhood coming back. Soon, they were on their way back down to the little house where their mortal friends and family were. The god and goddess appeared in Eve's room. Joxer, Eve, and Zander were waiting. "Hey! Look who's back in action!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "They gave you your godhoods back." Joxer said. "Yeah. My Cupie talked them into it." Aphrodite said. Eve mouthed "Cupie?" To Joxer with a strange look on her face. "Where's Xena?" Ares asked. "Downstairs with Gabrielle." Joxer said. "No baby yet?" Aphrodite asked. At the same time, she and Ares looked at each other. They could feel Xena's sadness. "I'll be right back." Ares said. Aphrodite knew to stay upstairs with Joxer and Eve and Zander. Ares snapped his fingers and in a second he was beside Xena. Xena sat by Gabrielle's side, rocking the baby and crying. Xena knew he was there by instinct. "You got your godhood back." She whispered as she cradled the sleeping baby in her arms. "Yeah. Xena, what happened?" Ares asked. He knew Gabrielle was dead. He could tell. "There was so much blood. I tried to stop it. I . . . I couldn't." Xena stammered. She lay the baby back down in a crib and held onto Ares tight. "My best friend died because I couldn't save her. So much blood. So much blood." "I'm sorry." Ares said. He comforted Xena as she grieved the loss of her friend. "I'm here now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He looked over at the blonde bard. He saw the blood on the blankets. He saw the bloodstains on Xena's dress. He looked at the tiny infant lying in the cradle. He saw a little red hair sticking out from the little green hat. He saw the green eyes. The baby would look just like Gabrielle. "I'm sorry Gabrielle." Xena whispered. "I'm so sorry." Xena kissed Ares softly as she continued to cry. She pulled away from him and dried her tear stained face and she dried her eyes. She walked over to the crib holding Gabrielle's daughter. Xena took Gabrielle's slightly red-haired, green-eyed daughter and slowly made her way through the house with Ares by her side. She stepped up onto the stairs and started to make her way up the stairs to show Joxer his daughter, and tell him the love of his life was dead.   
  
  
The End . . . or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	7. Goodbye Gabrielle

Goodbye Gabrielle by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I did make some of them up. Almost all of the characters belong to Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. This is the sixth installment of the Fate series. This immediately follows Life and Death Subtext: No Violence: Yes Sex: Yes Series: Fate series. This is the seventh installment. It immediately follows Life and Death. Rating: PG13   
  
  
  
  
  
As she climbed the stairs, Ares held one of his strong hands on her back to support her. The baby squirmed in her arms. The tears weren't falling now. Her eyes were too dry to produce tears. Every few minutes she'd let out a small sob. Ares kissed her shoulders softly. Xena was numb on the inside. She couldn't think straight. She wanted to save Gabrielle. She did all she could, but she felt like there was more she could've done. She looked down at her best-friends baby. She looked into the child's eyes. She felt as if she were staring into Gabrielle's eyes. Into Gabrielle's soul. Aphrodite sat beside Eve and held Zander in her lap. There was a knock on the door. Ares opened it and motioned for Joxer to come out into the hall. Xena went into her room and sat on the bed with the tiny girl. She held her up so the baby's head rested on her shoulder. She felt tears forming again, but held them back. She had to stay strong. This was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do. Joxer looked at Ares. He saw the solemn look on the war god's face. "Xena's in there." He pointed to the bedroom. Joxer walked in to find Xena sitting on the bed holding a baby on her chest. He could see that the child's head rested on her shoulder. Such a little baby. His eyes went wide. He smiled. "Xena." He said. Xena looked up. She tried to smile, but it came out halfway. "She's a girl." Xena said. Joxer grinned ear to ear. "I have a daughter." He said. Xena motioned for Joxer to come sit on the edge of the bed. Joxer sat and Xena handed him the swaddled baby. "You gave her Eve's clothes." "I figured she'd fit in them." Xena said. Joxer could read on Xena's face that something was wrong. "Xena?" he asked, his voice quivering as he held his daughter. Xena couldn't look Joxer in the eyes. "How's Gabrielle?" Xena shook her head, shook away the tears. "There was so much blood. I tried to help her. I couldn't. I . . .I couldn't." Xena sobbed. Joxer started to feel the tears falling from his eyes. His moment of pure joy turned to the biggest fear of his life. "Gab-Gabrielle is dead?" he asked. "Tell me she's not. She's going to be okay?" Xena shook her head. "I'm sorry. I tried to save her. I tried." Xena said as she sobbed. "Joxer, I'm so sorry." Joxer felt his arms start to shake. The baby began to wake. Xena took her from Joxer. "GABRIELLE!" Joxer screamed. The baby started to cry. He left the room and ran down the stairs. He sat by his beloved. He lay his head down on her blood stained belly and sobbed. She looked so pale, so delicate. He rubbed the blood off of her stomach and covered her completely with a blanket. Xena walked down the hall and into the bedroom where Ares and Aphrodite were. Eve and Zander were asleep now. They hadn't been woken up by the screams of Joxer. However, Ares and Aphrodite had heard. Xena soothed the baby to sleep before she entered the room. Ares immediately walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He hadn't said a word to Aphrodite. "Go downstairs. Talk to Joxer." Xena said to Ares. He nodded and left the room. Aphrodite didn't know what was wrong. "Is it a girl?" Aphrodite asked. Xena nodded. "She's beautiful." Xena nodded again as another tear fell from her eyes. "Xena? What happened? Where's Gabrielle?" "I tried . . ." Xena said. She muttered something but the words didn't come out. Aphrodite walked over to Xena and hugged her. She started to sob now because she knew her friend was dead. She knew that Gabrielle was dead.   
  
  
The night was spent on saying good-bye. Xena fed Gabrielle's daughter from an old wineskin. She put some cow's milk in it. That night, Xena sang a lullaby that lulled Zander to sleep. She finally got Gabrielle's daughter to sleep and then she went into Eve's room. Eve was awake now. "Mother, why won't anyone tell me anything? I've seen the baby, but where's Gabrielle?" Eve asked. "Come here Eve." Xena said as she sat on the bed. Eve walked over and sat beside her mother on the bed. "Gabrielle's gone." Her eyes wouldn't shed anymore tears, but she saw her daughter's eyes go glossy. Eve shook her head. "No. Aunt Gabrielle isn't gone. She's downstairs. I know she is." Eve said. "Sweetheart, Gabrielle died." Eve said calmly. "No!" Eve yelled. "She can't be!" She started crying and Xena comforted her. After hours, Eve finally fell asleep. Xena walked downstairs to see Joxer still sitting by Gabrielle. Ares and Aphrodite stood beside him. Seeing this congregation, Xena knew she'd have to do something. She pulled Ares over to the side. "Take Gabrielle's body to the ice cave." Xena said remembering Gabrielle's wishes to be buried in Amphipolis. She wasn't ready to bury her yet. She wasn't ready to let go of her friend. Ares nodded. "Joxer." Joxer looked over to Xena. Xena walked over to him. "Xena?" he asked. She put a hand on Joxer's arm. "Ares is going to take Gabrielle to the ice cave. She wants to be buried next to me in Amphipolis, but I'm not ready to let her go yet. She's my friend, and it wasn't her time. I'm going to try to get her back." Xena explained. Joxer's face lit up. "You're going to bring her back to me?" Joxer asked. "Yes. We all need her, and most importantly, her baby needs her." Xena said. Joxer nodded. He kissed Gabrielle's lips. Ares lifted Gabrielle's lifeless body into his arms. Xena kissed her forehead. In a second, Ares was gone and back again. Xena pulled Ares into the kitchen. "I need your help. I'm going to bring Gabrielle back, but I want one night with you. I need you to take away the grief. I need you Ares." Ares nodded and kissed Xena's lips. In a second, Ares had taken the blood out of Xena's dress. She was cleaned up and before Ares took her off to be alone, Xena told Aphrodite to stay with Joxer and the children. Ares and Xena ended up by the lake that is the entrance to Tartarus. The big full moon reflected beautifully on the lake. Xena wanted all of her painful thought to go away for one night. Ares took her in his arms and kissed her softly and slowly. Xena felt her knees go weak as she surrendered to Ares' touch. Xena lay back on the banks of the lake as Ares slid the dress off of her and in a heartbeat his clothes were gone and they were making love under the moonlight. Xena felt the pain and guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach waver and finally leave as Ares made her forget everything at the moment that the task at hand. Slowly, Xena fell asleep in Ares' arms when they were finished. Ares wrapped his arms around his warrior as he lay awake all night long.   
  
  
Joxer lay awake in Ares and Xena's room that night as he looked at his baby daughter. She was so perfect in every since. She looked just like her mother. Joxer held his baby girl and bonded with her for the first time. Aphrodite slept in Eve's room, looking after the girl and the baby boy Zander. The house was full of sadness, but everytime they'd look at Gabrielle's daughter, they would have hope that Xena could bring her back.   
  
  
In the morning, Xena kissed Ares and told him to wait for her. He refused to let her go alone, so she took his hand and they entered Tartarus by swimming through to the bottom of the lake. Xena now had the hope in her heart that she would bring Gabrielle back to the living. But how was she going to do it? That was a concern she'd come to when she found Gabrielle.   
  
  
The End . . . or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	8. 

Elysian Fields by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I did make a couple up, but the rest belong to Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. Please don't sue me. This is the eighth installment of the Fate series. This immediately follows Goodbye Gabrielle. Subtext: No Violence: Yes Sex: No Series: Fate series. This is the eighth installment of the series. It immediately follows Goodbye Gabrielle. Rating: PG-13   
  
  
  
  
  
As they neared Tartarus, Xena and Ares started to release their breaths. In a heartbeat, they were falling, no longer in water. They landed at the bottom of a pit and immediately saw the wandering souls. Xena looked at Ares and swallowed hard. She knew Gabrielle would be in the Elysian Fields instead of Heaven because she had prayed the night before and asked for a sign that Gabrielle would be in the Elysian Fields. Just at that moment, a hawk had called and flew across the moon. Therefore, Xena was confident that her best friend was in the Elysian Fields. She could feel Hades' presence, so she knew she had to be quick. She and Ares ran through the halls of Tartarus and found the crossing point to get into the Elysian Fields. "Wait here." Xena said. She kissed Ares and then proceeded through the fog. She saw the people playing and smiling and laughing. She immediately saw her son playing with a group of boys. He looked over at his mother and came running. He hugged her. "Mother." He said. Xena smiled and kneeled down to face him. "Solan." She said. She looked at her son. He was the same as she'd seen him 13 years ago. "Mother, when you were put into the ice cave, I expected you to be here or in Heaven soon, but you never came." Solan said. "We weren't dead. It's a long story sweetheart. I'll explain it to you someday. Hades doesn't know that you remember anything does he?" Xena asked. "No, he doesn't." Solan said. "Good." Xena said. She hugged her son again. "Have you seen Gabrielle?" "No, she's being judged. I can't believe she died. It's terrible." Solan said. "I know. I came to bring her back to the living. I wish I could bring you back too." Xena said. "I like it here mother. I know we'll be together someday." Solan said. Xena smiled at her son and nodded. Xena watched as her son looked past her and to an entrance on another side of the Elysian Fields. Gabrielle came walking in, her hair now long, and her dress white. She looked beautiful. Xena started to get tears in her eyes. Gabrielle glimpsed Xena and Solan and smiled. She waved at them and walked toward them. "Gabrielle." Xena said. "Hey Xena." Gabrielle said hugging her friend. "Solan. Hey, I missed you." Gabrielle said smiling. "I missed you too." Solan said. He looked at Xena. Gabrielle didn't know she was dead. "Xena? Where's Joxer? Where is my baby? Where's Eve, Zander, and Ares, and Aphrodite?" Gabrielle asked. She looked worried. "Gabrielle, I've come to take you home." Xena said. "Home?" Gabrielle asked. She pointed to a house that looked exactly like the one on Earth. "That is home." "No Gabrielle, you're dead. You died during childbirth. You're little girl is back home waiting for you." Xena said. We have to be fast. Hades will find us soon." Xena took Gabrielle's hand firmly, and hugged Solan. She kissed his forehead. "I love you son." "I love you mother." Solan said. Xena hurried off, catching a glimpse of Marcus who didn't see her. Gabrielle confusedly followed her friend. As soon as Xena and Gabrielle crossed through the fog, Gabrielle was back in the outfit she died in. Her short blonde hair was back, and her clothes were stained in blood. She was weak now. "Xena?" she asked. Gabrielle and Ares held her up. "Yeah. It's me Gabrielle." Xena cried. "It hurts. It hurts." She whimpered. "We're going to get you out of here." Xena said. "Not so fast, Xena." Said a deep voice behind them. Hades stood there with five guards. "We meet again. Let's make a deal. If you leave with Gabrielle, then you give Eve to me." Xena's eyes widened in surprise. Hades had given up. He was only saying this now because of Gabrielle's vulnerable state and that they were in his kingdom. "We're leaving now. Celesta was a little early. It wasn't Gabrielle's time. Now, I'm taking my friend, and leaving." Xena said. "I don't think so." Hades said. Ares raised his sword to his uncle's throat. "Ah-ah. You kill me, you're dead." Ares reluctantly sheathed his sword. Hades had a look of pride in his eyes that made Xena sick. Xena immediately stepped into action, laying Gabrielle back and blocking her. Hades sent his guards after Xena and Ares. Xena handled the first two, slitting one's throat with her chakram. The other she plunged the sword into his heart. The third Xena and Ares killed together. Ares stabbed him in the back, and Xena stabbed him in the stomach. Ares quickly crippled the other two and Xena went for Hades. She tripped him, and plunged the sword into his chest, pinning him to the ground. This didn't hurt him because he was a god, but it gave Xena time to tie his hands together with a whip. "Ares! Take Gabrielle's soul to her body and take her back home." Xena said. Ares nodded and left Tartarus far enough that he could use his powers again, and then he took Gabrielle's soul to her body. "You won't get away with this, Xena." Hades said. Xena poked him in the butt with her sword. "Oh no?" She asked. She led him up to a lava pit. She picked him up over her head and hurled him in. She knew he wouldn't get out. He'd be incased in lava for eternity. Xena hurried for the exit of Tartarus.   
  
  
On land, Xena lay on the bank of the lake, choking and gasping for breath. She lay back; soaking wet in her purple dress with her sword and chakram by her side. Ares appeared beside her and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, and warmed her and dried her with his powers. Gabrielle was standing beside Ares. "I told you to take her home." Xena choked out. "I wanted to stay here." Gabrielle said weakly. "I wanted to stay with Ares so I could see you after you got out of Tartarus. I wanted to thank you. Thank you for bringing me back Xena." Xena smiled softly and hugged her friend. "You're welcome, Gabrielle." Xena said. Ares snapped his fingers and they were on their way back to their home. After a second or two, they reappeared in front of their home. "Ready to see your daughter?" Ares asked Gabrielle. "I caught a glimpse of her, and she was beautiful." Gabrielle said smiling. "She is beautiful." Xena said. Gabrielle grinned weakly. Ares touched Gabrielle's shoulders, and she was in a soft blue dress now. She had her red skirt and silver armor and her boots and Sais in her arms. She lay them on the porch, and they prepared to go inside to see their friends and family.   
  
  
The End . . . or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.envy.nu/ares/s2/



	9. The Heat of Battle

!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"!-- saved from url=(0040)http://www.envy.nu/ares/s2/ashley21.html --!-- START HOME FREE HEADER CODE --!-- END HOME FREE HEADER CODE --  
The Heat of Battle   
by Xena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I made up a couple. The majority of the characters belong to Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. This is the ninth installment of the Fate series. It immediately follows Elysian Fields.   
Subtext: No   
Violence: Yes   
Sex: Yes   
Rating: PG-13   
Series: Fate series. This is the ninth installment in the Fate series. It immediately follows Elysian Fields.   
Author's Note: To my knowledge, a war like this never occurred, so please do not sue me!   
  
  
  
  
  
Xena hugged her one-year-old son and kissed his forehead. She hugged her almost 14-year-old daughter and kissed her cheek.   
"I'm going to miss you two. You behave for Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Joxer. And Eve, you help with Zander because Gabrielle and Joxer already have their baby to take care of." Xena said.   
"We'll behave mother." Eve said. Xena smiled and walked downstairs. Gabrielle was rocking her three-month-old daughter to sleep in the rocking chair. The baby was named Emma. She was definitely going to be a beauty. Her red hair was growing, and her green eyes were shining. Gabrielle knew her daughter was only three-months-old, but the when she was older, she'd have boys courting her day and night.   
"Well, we'll see you in a month." Xena said as she walked into the kitchen sporting her famous leather and armor. Her sword was sheathed and her chakram on the beltloop. She was carrying her little boy who was squirming to get out of his mother's arms. She finally let him down and he clumsily walked around the house.   
"Okay Xena. I still wish I could go to this battle to help you, but my baby needs me, and Aphrodite is busy, so she can't watch the kids. And to tell you the truth, I don't think Joxer could handle a three-month-old, a one-year-old, and a teenager for a month alone." Gabrielle said. Xena laughed. Gabrielle hugged her.   
"Hey Emma." Xena said. "You behave and be good. I'll see you in a month."   
"Can you say, 'bye Auntie Xena?'" Gabrielle asked. The baby cooed. "Ahh, good enough." Xena laughed and hugged Gabrielle once more. She walked out on the porch.   
"See ya soon Joxer." Xena said.   
"Hey, good luck." Joxer said as he waved. Xena was now down the street, heading for the nearest boat to take her to Chin.   
"Xena, you don't need a boat to get you there." Ares said as he appeared beside his fiancé. Ares had popped the question a month before and she had said yes. The wedding was supposed to take place as soon as they got back from the war.   
Xena smiled at Ares. "I forgot you're going too." She grinned at him and kissed him. Ares took her in his arms and before Xena knew it, they were in Chin.   
"You forgot huh?" Ares asked. Xena chuckled a little.   
"No. Just wanted to kiss you." She said. Ares smiled and kissed her again.   
"Xena!" said a familiar voice. Xena turned and saw her friend from about 14 years ago. It was K'ao Hsin. Xena hugged her. She introduced Ares to her and they shook hands.   
"What's the problem?" Xena asked. "All I know is that Hermes came to me and to Ares and said we needed to get here fast because of a war."   
"Yes." K'ao Hsin said. "It's not a big war. It's between us and an army from a province just south of here. They're from our country. They're called the Green Dragons" Xena nodded. She knew they were followers of Ming T'ien.   
"Where's your home?" she asked.   
"This way." K'ao Hsin said. Ares and Xena followed her. They came to Lao Ma's home.   
"You took this home. It's a good choice." Xena said.   
"I can feel my mother's presence sometimes. I knew you weren't dead those 10 years, even though everyone was talking about it. I had a vision of this day." K'ao Hsin said. Xena nodded. Xena looked up and saw Lin Qui. She remembered when he and Gabrielle were captive by Khan and she had to use Lao Ma's powers to take the oxygen from the room long enough for them to escape.   
"Hello Lin Qui. This is Ares. Ares this is Lin Qui, an old friend." Xena said. The war god shook Lin Qui's hand.   
"Xena, K'ao Hsin always believed you were alive. How's Gabrielle?" Lin Qui asked.   
"She's good. She and Joxer have a daughter." Xena said.   
"That's wonderful." Lin Qui said with a smile on his face.   
"Did you ever marry, K'ao Hsin?" Xena asked. K'ao Hsin smiled and looked at Lin Qui. "You two? Congratulations." Xena said.   
"We have a son." K'ao Hsin said.   
"That's wonderful." Xena said.   
The day wore on, and K'ao Hsin declared that the Romans wouldn't be to Chin until the next night. She gave the biggest guestroom to Xena and Ares.   
Xena was starting to see the side of Ares that she hadn't seen in awhile. Every time he heard the word 'war', he'd be in a very good mood. He was sharpening his sword and sword fighting with some of the best soldiers. Xena watched Ares out in the field. She found herself more attracted to that side of him than to his gentler side. She didn't know why. She loved everything about him. She accepted his past and how he'd tried to hurt her. But she accepted that part of him, and to her, it didn't really matter.   
Ares felt Xena's eyes on him, and he looked up at her. She was staring at his butt, his biceps, and his chest. He disappeared and Xena felt his hands on her waist. She leaned back against him as he nuzzled her neck.   
"Mmmm . . . Ares." She whispered. With a wave of the hand, Xena was out of her armor, and wrapped in the bed sheet. She looked down to see that Ares had removed his clothes as well. She unwrapped the blanket, and wrapped Ares in it with her. He could feel her body shaking and he held her close until it stopped. In a slow rhythm, he began to dance her around the room and over to the bed. The warrior princess wanted to take charge for once. She made him lay down on the bed, and she crawled over him. She kissed him, biting his nipple between her teeth. He groaned for a second and then pulled her down on him, making love to her as she made love to him.   
  
  
"Come back here Zander!" Eve yelled down the street as her brother took off. She was shopping in the market and Joxer told her to take her brother with her, and he ran off. She decided it was time to use some of her techniques. She sat her basket of supplies down and ran down the road after her one-year-old brother. He was fast. Eve did a flip into the air and continued running down the road. The townspeople watched the 14 year-old-girl curiously. She did a flip and landed in front of her brother. He looked up at her with his beautiful eyes and grinned innocently.   
"Hi sissy." He said. Eve sighed and rolled her eyes. She picked her brother up and went back to her shopping. She looked up at the sky.   
"Remind me to never have kids." She whispered as Zander giggled.   
"Where momma?" Zander asked.   
"I told you Zander, mother is fighting a war somewhere in Chin." Eve said. Zander lay his head on his sister's shoulder and fell asleep.   
  
  
Gabrielle was in the barn practicing with her Sais, and Joxer was taking care of the baby. He had never really taken care of his daughter alone for long before. When Xena and Ares had gone after Gabrielle, Eve and Aphrodite helped with the baby.   
"Gabrielle!" Joxer called. Gabrielle was getting frustrated. For the last hour she'd been trying to concentrate on her Sais. She was wearing her beautiful warrior's outfit with the satin red skirt and her boots with the Sais. She'd not been fighting for a while, and she was warming up on her technique. Every five minutes Joxer yelled out to her to ask her for something.   
"WHAT!?" Gabrielle screamed from the barn. Joxer felt Gabrielle's anger.   
"Ummm . . . I was just wondering where Emma's blanket was. Nevermind! I found it!" Joxer called. He was cranky, Gabrielle was cranky, and Emma was cranky. Everyone in the house was cranky because that past day, Emma had been crying and crying and crying. Gabrielle gave up and put her Sais in her boots. She walked into the house and picked up a crying, three-month-old Emma out of Joxer's arms.   
"Shh . . ." Gabrielle soothed. She cradled her daughter and waited for silence. It never came, so Gabrielle decided to take her daughter for a walk. A very long walk.   
  
  
"Xena!" K'ao Hsin's voice came from behind the door. Xena sat up in bed with Ares beside her.   
"What is it?" Xena asked quickly pulling on her leather and armor. Ares snapped his fingers and he was dressed. Xena sheathed her sword and had her chakram ready.   
"The Green Dragons are here!" she exclaimed. "They arrived early! Their troops are a mile out of Chin's boundaries. They'll be here in no time."   
"Get the troops together." Xena ordered. "Prepare for attack." She settled her chakram in its place on her leather, and she and Ares ran from the room.   
"Come on!" Ares called out on the field when he saw some of the troops already together. They ran for the hill and stayed perfectly still they had about 3,000 men, the Green Dragons had nearly twice that.   
"We're not going to make it." Whispered one of the soldiers. Xena spun around and hit the man across the face.   
"If you have that embedded in your minds, we won't win! They have TWICE the number of men than this army, and I'm not about to lose. Now, if any of you are cowards enough to talk like that, then get out of this army. I will not lead an army of cowards!" Xena yelled. No man moved. Xena turned to Ares.   
"Xena, you have that fire in your eyes." He said slightly grinning. Xena kissed him passionately.   
"I love you." She said. He kissed her back.   
"I love you, Xena." He said. Xena felt the need for war course through her veins. She felt the taste for blood on the tip of her tongue. She was slowly sinking into darkness. She fought it.   
"I can't do this." She said as she closed her eyes.   
"Do what?" Ares asked.   
"I can't go back to my dark side. It's pulling me back." She whispered. "I have to fight it."   
"Xena, we need that fire for this army. You keep that with you until this war is over." Ares said.   
"If I do, I fear I won't be able to come back." Xena said.   
"Would that be so bad?" Ares asked. Xena slapped him across the face.   
"Yes! I have children and family. I won't do that to them!" Xena exclaimed. She started to run off, but Ares caught Xena gently by the arm and pulled her to him.   
"I understand Xena. When you're out there fighting, pretend you are fighting your dark side." Ares whispered into her ear.   
"ATTACK!" Xena heard a Green Dragon general yell. Xena looked abruptly over at the lines. They were charging for them.   
"I love you, Xena. No matter what happens. I love you." Ares said. He kissed Xena.   
"I love you Ares." Xena said. She looked at her troops. "ATTACK!" The lines attacked, charging for the first lines of Green Dragon soldiers. Xena ran through the charging men, and with her sword, cut off the legs of three Green Dragon soldiers. They fell to the ground crying in pain and in shock.   
Ares threw lightning bolts at a group of them, and they fell dead. A coward ran from him, and Ares zapped him in the but with a bolt. He watched his warrior princess slaughter a big group with her chakram. He saw many of both armies fall dead to the ground.   
Hours passed, and day turned into afternoon and slowly the sun began to set, and the war continued. There were only hundreds left of each army. The casualties were building up and the battlefield looked like a sea of death.   
An exhausted Xena tossed her chakram at a man trying to kill Lin Qui. The man's head flew off as soon as the chakram struck. Lin Qui looked in shock as the man's headless corpse fell in front of him. He snapped out of it right away as he felt the steel of a man's sword against his neck. He plunged his sword into the man's stomach.   
Soon, the Green Dragon's retreated for the night as Xena's army retreated as well. There was basically an equal number of casualties for both armies. Xena and Ares retreated to the guestroom in K'ao Hsin and Lin Qui's home.   
  
  
Gabrielle looked at the sun rising. She knew the sun was just setting in Chin. She needed to go to help Xena. The war was supposed to last a month, but she had the feeling the war would be much shorter with Xena and Ares in charge. She tapped Joxer on the shoulder. He woke up from his slumber.   
"Gabrielle?" he asked.   
"Joxer, I have to go help Xena." Gabrielle said. "I need you to take care of the children. Eve will help you. Just don't ask any questions. I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you." She kissed Joxer and left him speechless. She dresses in her warrior outfit and put her Sais in her boots. She picked up her little girl and kissed the little sleeping beauty. She lay her back down and left the house in a hurry.   
She hurried into town with one thing on her mind. To get to Aphrodite's temple. She ran as fast as she could and finally reached her destination.   
"Aphrodite!" she called as she entered the temple. "Aphrodite!"   
"Geesh! Can't a girl get some piece and quiet around here?" the love goddess asked as she appeared in front of her ears.   
"Aphrodite, this is important." Gabrielle said. "I need you to take me to Chin, now."   
"Do I hear a please?" Aphrodite asked.   
"Please, Aphrodite." Gabrielle said. Aphrodite grinned.   
"Sure." She said. "Why?"   
"I need to help Ares and Xena with the war." Gabrielle said.   
"Enough said." Aphrodite said. She snapped her fingers and Gabrielle felt herself transported. She appeared in the house that was once Lao Ma's. Gabrielle could hear a discussion going on upstairs. She climbed the stairs and instantly recognized the voice of Xena. After a few seconds, she recognized Ares' voice. They were talking about the war because Gabrielle heard the mention of soldiers.   
"Gabrielle?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around.   
"K'ao Hsin!" Gabrielle exclaimed. She hugged her.   
"What are you doing here?" K'ao Hsin asked.   
"I'm here to help with the war." Gabrielle said.   
"We're lucky to have you." K'ao Hsin said.   
"Thanks." Gabrielle said.   
"You can stay in the guestroom down the hall. Xena and Ares are occupying that one right there." K'ao Hsin said pointing to the door in front of them.   
"Okay. I wanted to speak with them anyway. Thank you." Gabrielle said. K'ao Hsin nodded and left to go tend to her husband's wound and check on her daughter.   
  
  
"I think we should start with a fresh surprise attack at dawn." Ares said, as there was a knock on the door.   
"Yes, that's a good plan." Xena said as she hung her sword's sheath on the wall and put her chakram with it. She walked over to the door and opened it.   
"Hi Xena." Gabrielle said smiling. Xena's mouth gaped open and her eyes went wide.   
"Gabrielle. What are you doing here?" she asked as she motioned for Gabrielle to come in. Gabrielle walked into the room and quickly greeted Ares.   
"Hi." She said. "I came here because I thought you may want some help, and the house was so noisy. Don't worry, the children are safe. Joxer is being responsible, and Eve's there to help. She's getting older so I assumed she'd be fine. Aphrodite brought me here."   
"Okay. Well, we could use the help, but you have a daughter, and she needs you." Xena said worriedly.   
"And you have children at home, they need you." Gabrielle said. Xena nodded.   
"I know. Well, the sooner we get this war over with, the sooner we can get home." Xena said.   
"I'm going to go to my room now. I'll see you both in the morning." Gabrielle said. Xena and Ares nodded.   
"We'll attack at dawn. Be ready." Ares said. Gabrielle nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
  
At home, Joxer fed Emma milk from a wineskin. Eve was getting Zander in his clothes and getting herself ready at the same time.   
"Uncle Joxer, I'm going to go for a walk with Argolis today. You don't mind watching both Emma and Zander do you?" Eve asked.   
"No, I'll be fine. Just be back before lunch." Joxer said.   
"Okay." Eve said. She ran a brush through her hair for a few minutes and then left for Argolis' house.   
  
  
Xena looked out as she watched the moon leave the skies, and she knew dawn was approaching soon. It was almost lunchtime back in Greece. She sighed and thought of her children. Then her mind wandered back to war. She knew her dark side wanted to take over, but she was taking Ares' advice in when fighting a soldier, to pretend she was fighting her dark side.   
Ares walked up behind his warrior princess. He kissed her shoulders and started to bring the straps of her leather bodice down. He massaged her shoulders.   
"It's almost dawn." He said. Xena nodded.   
"I know. I think we should get the troops together." Xena declared.   
"Gabrielle's already doing that. The men are ready, and we're having reinforcements come in as we speak. They're already here and they'll wait to battle until we really get down low on our soldiers." Ares said.   
"Okay." Xena said. She kissed her fiancé and smiled softly. She dressed for battle and headed out for the field.   
Back in Greece, Joxer had the table set for lunch, and the babies were already fed. Eve wasn't home yet, and he had told her to be back for lunch. She should've been home about ten minutes ago. She was never late.   
"Eve!" Joxer called out the back. She came running out from behind the barn. She looked embarrassed. Argolis came out behind here. Joxer sighed. Teenagers.   
"I'm here Uncle Joxer." Eve said. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was just . . ."   
"Behind the barn kissing Argolis." Joxer said. Eve blushed. "Do you know what your mother would do if she knew you were doing that? She's already nervous enough as it is that you're becoming a young woman, but you're in your kissing boys stage now. Pretty soon, you'll be married off. I don't think she's ready to let you go yet. She won't be happy."   
"I'm sorry Uncle Joxer. Please don't tell mother." Eve said. Joxer sighed.   
"I'll think about it. Bye Argolis." He said still looking at Eve. Argolis walked off, and Eve walked into the house with Joxer behind her.   
  
  
The troops marched silently to the battlefield. They watched in amusement as the Green Dragons stumbled out of their beds, looking for their armor and their weapons.   
"ATTACK!" Ares yelled. Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, and their army charged the Green Dragons before they had the chance to get into their lines. The war of the day had begun.   
For Xena, through the day, she killed in the ranges of 200 soldiers. For Ares, nearly that, and Gabrielle had killed about 100 men. She took her time, doing flips in the air to distract the, as she decapitated them. Xena watched her friend at how well she battled. She knew she'd taught Gabrielle a lot.   
Every kill Xena made, a fire ran through her veins. She felt her body shudder with the udder heat that took through her body. She was on the verge of converting back to her old ways when she heard the screams of Gabrielle.   
"XENA!" she screamed. Xena searched the battlefield and found Gabrielle about to be decapitated by a Green Dragon. Xena threw her chakram, knocking off a couple of enemies on the way, and she cut off the man's arm that was trying to kill Gabrielle. Gabrielle stabbed the man in the back with her Sai.   
Ares watched Xena carefully as he slaughtered his way through the battlefield. He knew the past was coming into Xena's soul. It was about to capture her. He knew she knew it. Xena could feel Ares staring at her, and she knew she couldn't go back to her evil ways.   
Gabrielle could even tell Xena was about to go evil again. She had a never-ending trust in her friend's will to go on that would conquer anything. She knew Xena could control her soul.   
As the day progressed, the Green Dragons started to retreat. Few by few, men fled for their lives, deserting the Green Dragons. They knew they would be caught and killed for their insubordination, but the army grew smaller. Second by second, hour by hour, Xena's army won.   
"Xena! Xena! Xena!" The army chanted as they watched the cowardly Green Dragons surrender. To Xena, it felt good to finally be in charge again. It was then that she was about to take control of the army for good when she heard Ares' voice that brought her back.   
"Xena?" he asked. Xena looked into his eyes. "We did it."   
"Yes. We did." She said. She felt the will for evil leave her as soon as he pulled her into his arms. "We did." Gabrielle walked up to them.   
"I think it's time to go to our family now." She said.   
"Let's say good-bye to K'ao Hsin and Lin Qui first." Xena said.   
After saying their good-byes, Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares were on their way home.   
  
  
The End . . . or is it?   
  
  
  
  
  
!-- START HOME FREE FOOTER CODE --!-- END HOME FREE FOOTER CODE --  



	10. 

****

Avenging Eve

by Xena

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I did make up a few, but the majority belong to Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. This is the tenth installment of the Fate series. 

Subtext: No

Violence: Yes, a little

Sex: 

Series: This is the tenth installment in the Fate series. It immediately follows The Heat of Battle.

****

~*~

"Looks like we're going back out on the road." Xena said as she read the scroll that was just delivered to them. Gabrielle Ares walked over to Xena.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's Alti." Xena said. Gabrielle stood up fast.

"Alti? Xena, I thought we trapped her soul." Gabrielle said.

"We did, but somehow she was reincarnated into the body of an assassin. He's more dangerous than ever." Xena said.

"Who is it?" Ares asked.

"It's Jett." Xena declared.

"Joxer's brother?" Gabrielle asked. "Oh gods." 

"The only way to kill Alti's spirit is to kill Jett." Xena said. 

"What's going on?" asked Joxer as he walked into the house carrying three-month-old Emma.

"Alti's back." Gabrielle said.

"Alti? That shamaness?" Joxer asked.

"That's her." Xena said.

"I though you said . . ." Joxer started.

"She's been reincarnated, Joxer." Ares said. 

"As who?" Joxer asked. Ares took Emma out of Joxer's arms.

"Jett." Ares said.

"What? That's . . ." Joxer stammered. "We have to help him. He may be in prison . . ." 

"He escaped a few years ago." Ares said. "He's out slaughtering innocents now."

"How do we get rid of Alti?" Joxer asked. Everyone was quiet. Joxer looked at Xena. "Xena?"

"We have to kill Jett." She stated. Joxer sat down in a chair. He thought for a few minutes.

"How?" he asked.

"Poison." Gabrielle said. Xena looked at Gabrielle.

"That's right." Xena said. "Poison. Joxer, you have to do it. You're the only one that Jett will let near him a little. I know that. Especially with Alti inside of him. You have to poison him Joxer."

"I can't poison my own brother!" Joxer exclaimed. "He may be and assassin, but he's my blood. My brother."

"I'm sorry Joxer. It's what's best for your brother." Xena said. Joxer thought for a few minutes.

"When do we have to do this?" he asked. 

"As soon as possible." Xena said. She gave him a vile of poison that would insure quick, painless death."

"I'll take him." Ares said. He handed Emma to Gabrielle. Xena nodded. Joxer stared at the vile in his hand for a few seconds.

  
"It's what's best." He stated. "It's what's best." He and Ares disappeared to do what was needed to be done. 

"MOTHER!" Came a scream from outside. Xena ran outside to find Eve. She was being held at knifepoint by a stranger dressed in white. Xena couldn't make out any features because the stranger was covered from head to toe in a white shroud.

Xena threw her chakram right before the stranger stabbed Eve in the chest. The stranger ducked and ran off for the woods. 

"EVE!" Xena screamed. She ran to her daughter. Gabrielle was right behind her carrying Emma and Zander.

"EVE!" Gabrielle screamed. Xena held her weak daughter in her arms just as she had held Solan.

"Eve." Xena whimpered when she saw that the wound couldn't be repaired.

"Mother . . ." Eve gasped out. "Don't bring me back. I want to stay in the Elysian Fields. You won't have to worry about me. I'll have Solan. My brother. I love you mother." With that, Eve breathed her last breath and died in her mother's arms.

"NOOOOO!!!" Xena screamed. Her tears flowed. Gabrielle started to cry. Zander saw his sister's lifeless body and began to cry.

"Sissy!" he exclaimed. That woke Emma and she began to cry.

Eve felt her soul being taken from her body. She saw the white mists drawing her to the Elysian Fields, and she found herself surrounded by the bright sun of Elysia. She didn't forget everything. She remembered. She didn't know why.

"Eve?" asked a voice from behind. Eve turned around and a boy faced her about her age. He looked her age anyway. Eve knew automatically who it was.

"Solan!" she exclaimed. She ran and hugged her brother. "I didn't forget anything."

  
"Neither did I." He said. "Maybe it's because we're the children of Xena."

"I don't know. But I told mother to let me stay. I told her she wouldn't have to worry about me. I'd be in the Elysian Fields. I was right." Eve said. She hugged Solan again.

Xena and Gabrielle buried Eve together on top of a hill that she had picnics with Argolis on. Emma and Zander slept during the burial and funeral. As they were walking home in a silence, Xena kissed Zander and handed him to Gabrielle. She looked her friend in the eyes and ran off.

"Xena!" Gabrielle called. Xena turned around.

"I have to avenge my daughter." Xena said. She ran off to find the white-shrouded murderer. Gabrielle cried softly and carried Emma and Zander back to the house and put them down to bed.

As the night wore on, Gabrielle sat by the windows, waiting for Xena. Ares and Joxer finally came back. Gabrielle got up quickly and hugged Joxer. He had been crying.

"Joxer." She whispered.

"It was for the best." Joxer reminded himself. 

"Where's Xena?" Ares asked quietly. Gabrielle sighed.

"Ares, she went out to avenge a murder." Gabrielle said.

"Who's?" Ares asked.

"Eve's." Gabrielle said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"What?!" Ares and Joxer asked at the same time.

"Eve was murdered. If you want to pay your respects, you should go up to the hill now." Gabrielle said pointing. "A storm is coming this way so you better hurry."

"Without saying anything, Ares and Joxer went to pay their respects. Gabrielle thought Xena would've killed the mysterious murderer by now.

Xena could feel sprinkles of rain hitting her arms as she ran through the forest. She chased the shrouded person for what seemed hours. And it was. He or she was fast. So fast. Xena tried to hit him or her with the chakram, but they always ducked in time to miss it.

Finally, Xena climbed through the trees, running and leaping and she jumped, landing on the person with a thud. She plunged her sword into their back quickly.

"NO!!" the person screamed. Xena could tell it was a woman. Or a young girl.

"Vengeance." Xena whispered. The girl sputtered as she turned to face Xena.

"Now I've had vengeance." The girl said.

"What?" Xena asked. The girl choked for a moment and regained composure.

"My name is Selina. I was not yet born when you killed my mother in battle twenty winters ago. My mother was innocent, and you killed her. I was born from a dead mother in a cold room. A mid-wife delivered me. She could've gave me to my father, but you killed him too. Now I've avenged them. I though that if I couldn't kill you, I could kill someone close to you. I found your daughter. It was easy. Your daughter was so trusting." She sputtered. Xena was shocked. She watched the girl die and the sweetness of revenge never came. It only put on another heavy sorrow.

Ares had to calm a frightened Zander from a nightmare, and then he searched for Xena. He tried to sense where she was and finally her tracked her. He appeared before her. She saw by a campfire, looking into it.

"Xena." He whispered. As he looked closer, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Go away." Xena said.

"No. I won't." Ares said sitting down beside her. 

"I said go away!" Xena yelled crying. Ares held her in his arms. "Stop!"

"It's okay." Ares said trying to calm her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Xena exclaimed over and over again. Finally, she surrendered and let Ares hold her through the night.

The End . . . or is it?


	11. 

****

To Be a Goddess or Not To Be a Goddess

by Xena

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I did make up a couple, but the majority belongs to Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. This is the eleventh installment of the Fate series. It immediately follows Avenging Eve.

Subtext: No

Violence: No

Sex: Mostly just kissing….

Series: This is the eleventh installment of the Fate series. It immediately follows Avenging Eve.

~*~

It had been six months since Eve's death. Zander was halfway through with being one-year old. In just six months, he'd be two. Emma was nine-months-old now, and she was growing and sitting up by herself. 

Joxer and Gabrielle were happy, but they were helping Xena and Ares get through the loss of Eve. The days got better and better until Eve's death was not cried over everyday, but she was missed terribly. Xena focused all of her pain and sorrow for Eve's death and for killing that girl, into fighting. She would fight harder than ever when she put her feelings into it.

Xena was playing in the back yard with her son. She was chasing him around and picking him up and twirling him around. Ares watched them. Xena's hair hung loosely around her shoulder and down her back. Her perfectly jet-black hair blew in the wind. Her purple dress swayed in the wind as the warrior princess twirled with her son in her arms.

Ares hadn't seen Xena so happy in months. He was glad that she was healing from her loss. He knew Eve would be happy about that. He was also wondering when Xena would marry him. The wedding had been set back after Eve's death, and they hadn't discussed it since. They had discussed the prospect of Xena becoming a goddess. She would be married to a god, so it was only natural that she be a goddess, or at least an immortal.

Xena was strongly against it, but he decided to take her away for a romantic wedding ceremony. He'd told Joxer and Gabrielle, and they said that was a great idea to whisk Xena off from the world and have a private, intimate marriage ceremony. Their 1 ½ year old son would be accompanying them.

Xena walked into the house and Gabrielle and Joxer left to go for supplies. They took Emma along.

Zander wriggled in his mother's arms.

"Xena." Ares said. She smiled and kissed her fiancé.

"Yes?" she asked. She kissed him again and they disappeared and reappeared on Olympus. The other gods were not there. It must've been arranged. "What are we doing here?" 

Zander giggled in Xena's arms. 

"We're getting married." Ares said. He saw a priest standing at an altar. The priest looked confused, but didn't speak a word at the moment.

"What?" Xena asked. "What about Gabrielle and Joxer and Emma? They should be here."

"I've spoken with Gabrielle and Joxer. They thought this was a good idea. It'll give you time to think about some things." Ares said. Xena knew exactly what he was speaking of.

Xena was dressing in her wedding gown and Ares was putting his son down to bed. His Aunt Aphrodite was looking after the little demi-god. 

Xena looked down at herself. Her dress was not white, but a beautiful blue, the color of her eyes. The dress had long sleeves and a long flowing skirt. It did however show off her curves. Ares watched from the doorway as his soon-to-be bride admired her dress in the mirror.

"Ares, it's beautiful." Xena said.

"So are you, my princess." Ares said. He walked over to her and kissed her shoulders. 

Gabrielle and Joxer sat along the river bank and watched Emma play in the sand. She was laughing and kicking around.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Gabrielle asked laughing.

"Yeah. She looks just like ya." Joxer said. Gabrielle smiled at Joxer and kissed him gently.

"Thanks." Gabrielle said.

"You think Xena will become a goddess?" Joxer asked. Gabrielle shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "I really don't know."

They kissed their wedding kiss. They drank from a cup of wine. The god and his mortal wife danced their wedding dance. Ares looked into Xena's eyes. He wanted her to drink the nectar to make her a goddess. He wanted her to be his Warrior Queen. But he knew she would make that decision for herself.

Husband and wife made their way to their room on Olympus. As they entered the room, Xena saw the goblet of nectar above the mantle. She kissed her husband's lips and walked over to see her son who was sleeping in his cradle. She walked over to the mantle and lifted the goblet to her lips.

The End . . . or is it?


	12. The Choice

The Choice  
  
  
By Xena  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I did make up a couple, but the majority belongs to Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios, and the creators of Xena Warrior Princess. This is the eleventh installment of the Fate series. It immediately follows Avenging Eve.  
  
Subtext: No  
  
Violence: No  
  
Sex: No  
  
Series: This is the twelfth installment in the Fate Series. It immediately follows To Be a Goddess or Not To Be a Goddess.  
  
  
What am I doing? Xena asked herself. She didn't know what to do. She was married to Ares now, and she was about to become an immortal. A goddess. What powers would she have? What abilities? Would her personality be different? Would she be evil? Would she ever see Gabrielle again?  
"Ares? Before I commit to this godhood, I need you to tell me some things.  
"Like what?" Ares asked stepping closer to Xena.  
"What powers would I have?" she asked.  
"What ever powers you want, my dear. What ever you are thinking of when you drink the nectar." Ares declared.  
"I could become the goddess of goodness and beauty. Well, what about Aphrodite?" Xena asked.  
"I don't know. The powers will just come to you, and you and 'Dite will figure them out." Ares declared. "If you have any flaws, which you definitely don't, they will be fixed to suit your powers."  
"Okay." Xena said. "That takes care of powers and abilities. What about my personality?"  
"You'll have the same personality." Ares said. "And also the flaws thing. They'll be fixed to suit your personality."  
"There's a plus." Xena said. "I won't be evil?"  
"No." Ares said. "No matter what goddess you become, you will not be evil."  
"What about Gabrielle? Will I ever see her again?" Xena asked.  
"Of course. When you're not off being a goddess." Ares said.  
"That's not good enough." Xena said. "Gabrielle has been there for me for years. I'm not giving up on the best friend I've ever had."  
"Well, she could become a goddess." Ares said. "Joxer could become a god, and their baby could become a goddess or an immortal. Even Zander is going to be a god." Xena nodded, and she brought the goblet back to her lips. She could feel the warm nectar against her lips. Her lips parted, and the nectar flowed into her mouth, slipping down her throat.  
Xena felt her body quake. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Ares helped her up. Xena knew she was turning into a goddess. The powers she'd thought of were coming to her. She'd thought of war and of peace. She thought of all the abilities she had as warrior princess.  
Finally, the quaking stopped, and Xena looked at herself in a mirror. She had black leather clothing just as she had when she was warrior princess, this time, she had a silver and blue helmet, silver armor, and she carried a new and improved Chakram and a sharp, silver sword. It was just like her second chakram, only it was lighter, meaning that it could travel farther distances and do more damage.   
"Let's just get one thing straight." Xena said. "I'm not, nor will I ever be fighting for evil. I will only fight in wars that I am needed for. The other times, I will be trying to prevent them, and making peace. You got that?"  
"Yes." Ares said with a nod.   
"Now, I also want to make it perfectly clear that our son will not be a god. He will only be immortal, but not until he is a grown man. I don't want our son to have to have the burden of being a god, and I don't want him corrupted by anything to make him evil. That's why it is safer for our children to be immortal."  
"Okay." Ares agreed reluctantly.   
"How do I get down to earth so I can talk to Gabrielle?" Xena asked walking over to her son's bed. She picked up her infant son and carried him in her arms.  
"Just will it." Ares said. Xena closed her eyes and thought of home. When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in her home. She turned around, Zander in her arms, and saw Gabrielle and Joxer walking up to the house. Gabrielle had Emma in her arms.  
"Xena?" Gabrielle asked. "You did it?"  
"Yes." Xena said. "I have a proposition for you and Joxer." She sat down on the porch with Gabrielle and Joxer and told them everything Ares had told her about godhood. She told them about everything, and they listened carefully.   
"You want us to be gods." Joxer said. "Wow. I wouldn't be clumsy anymore."  
"He's got a point." Gabrielle said. "And we'd be together through eternity. Best friends forever."  
"Yes." Xena said with a smile. Gabrielle nodded.   
"Okay. Can I make a request?" she asked.  
"Of course. You don't need to ask me to make a request." Xena declared.  
"Can I take over Artemis' position? You know the whole Amazon thing and everything." Gabrielle said.  
"If that's what you want. When you drink the nectar, just think about what abilities you want and what powers you want." Xena explained. "I thought about war and fighting only in wars that I need to fight in, and also stopping wars and making peace, just as I do now. That made me the Goddess of War and Peace."  
"I will be Goddess of the Amazons. Not Goddess of the Hunt." Gabrielle declared.  
"And I'll be . . . I'll be God of . . ." Joxer started.  
"Hopeless warriors?" Gabrielle suggested. Joxer got a thoughtful look upon his face and then realized what Gabrielle had meant.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed.  
"Joxer, you should be someone that people look up to. People know that life will go on as long as you are a god. God of Prosperity." Xena declared.  
"That's great!" Joxer exclaimed. "Thanks Xena!"   
"Now, about Emma, do you want her to be a goddess, immortal, or mortal?"  
"I don't want to watch her die, and I don't want her to have powers because I think that a child should have as normal life as possible. Immortal." Gabrielle said bravely.  
"Okay. I'll take you to Olympus."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
